Kamijou Touma en el mundo de Harry Potter
by TheKanc
Summary: Primer Fanfic, que tal le podrá ir a Kamijou Touma en otro mundo donde conocerá nuevas amistades y enemigos, ¿cambiara el corazón de algunos? Todo los derechos a los creadores de cada franquicia.
1. Chapter 1

Kamijou Touma en el mundo de Harry Potter

Capítulo 1: Touma en una nueva realidad (Era de Othi-chan)

25 de noviembre (ciudad academia)

¡Touma! ¡Touma! ¡TOUMA!

Ya voy Index sé que tienes hambre, pero la refrigeradora se malogro de nuevo (Fukou da), ire a comprar algo, espérame.

¡Touma! Siempre me tratas mal, yo que te espero con alegría en este pequeño cuarto deberi…

Ok ok… ya vengo Index solo espera un momento te traeré una gran cena

Humano espero que traigas algo digno de mí, …ten cuidado, tengo un presentimiento extraño

… Claro Othinus y gracias, no te preocupes volveré enseguida.

25 minutos después

Fukou da, solo compre golosinas, quien pensaría que el supermercado sufrió un incendio y se encuentra cerrada. Bueno creo que tengo sufiente, …¿ese no es Tsuchimikado?, ¡Hey Tsuchimikado!

¿Kamijan que haces paseando?

Esa es mi pregunta, pensaba que estarías con Maika, … te ves algo tenso, ¿no será algún asunto de agente?

Algo así Kamijou, … me ayudarías con un asunto, es que me encargaron de destruir un artefacto mágico y como estas acá pensé que sería más rápido con la ayuda tú de mano derecha, ¿qué dices?

¿Es algo peligroso?

No lose, solo me dijeron que lo destruyera y que no me preocupe pues no es algo peligroso, realmente es algo extraño esta misión que me dieron.

… Bueno, si invitas la cena para Index, othinus y yo, aceptare.

Está bien Kamijan, sígueme lo tengo escondido en un almacén cerca del aeropuerto.

40 minutos después

Entramos en un edificio de 4 pisos, subimos las escaleras y en el tercer piso Tsuchimikado saco una tarjeta… Acá es Kamijou, espera un momento. Se ve que trae una especie de puerta de acero de 2.35 metros, lo pone de pie y con su voz la puerta se divide en dos desde arriba, cayendo mitad-mitad, revelando un cuadro 2.20 metros que tenía una tela vaporosa de color plomo, por alguna razón se escuchaban voces venir de ella, murmullos inteligibles.

Y Kamijou, que te parece, extraño y algo fascinante ¿no?

Es verdad Tsuchimikado, … bueno mejor la destruyo para ir a cenar, aunque sería bueno saber para qué sirve.

… Bueno, quien sabe

Touma caminó hacia ella, cada vez que estaba más cerca escuchaba más fuerte las voces, fue curiosidad o algo mas pero en vez de utilizar su mano derecha termino tocando esa extraña tela vaporosa, al hacerlo sintió que algo lo llevaba algún lugar, un nudo en el estómago y un frio se extendía en su cuerpo de pronto Tsuchimikado grito al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el sonido de los cristales rotos tan característicos del Imagine Breaker cuando este se activaba, esto ocasionó que el cuadro se destruya y caiga encima de él.

… … … Touma comenzó a levantarse de los escombros del ¿cuadro?, no parecía estar debajo de un monumento piedra, bueno de algunos escombros. Al pararse se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el edificio ni con su amigo, no sabía ni qué hora era, busco en sus pantalones encontrando su celular, vio que eran las 1am, pero no tenía señal, miro a su alrededor parecía todo tan oscuro, decidió al ver una puerta seguir por allí y ayudándose de la luz de su celular comenzó su travesía… Fukou da

Paso Paso… Toco el pomo de la puerta y crashs, ¿esto es algo mágico?... no parece que se haya destruido la puerta, al parecer solo estaba protegida con algo sobrenatural. Al abrirla veo que estoy en una sala redonda con varias puertas… Al tocar una puerta ya no sentí nada, la abro y observo en la oscuridad, no parece a ver nada, espera que es ese estanque… mejor no toco nada parece por alguna razón algo no recomendable. Me devuelvo a la sala redonda y decido abrir otra, … al parecer este cuarto parece más grande, camine un tiempo y observe un reloj de arena gigante, estaba fascinado, de pronto siento que algo entra por la puerta por donde entre y miro quien es, una mujer adulta al parecer tenía un vestido negro, una cara mas que fea expresaba locura, un pelo descuidado, me observa con extrañeza y sonríe de manera desagradable.

… Disculpe señorita, no quería ser un intruso, nose como llegue aquí, pero le juro que no era mi intención molestar, intente llamar desde mi celular pero no hay señal entonces comencé a buscar una salida, … me podría ayudar a salir, ¿señorita?

JAJJAJAJAJAJA que cosa mas interesante he encontrado, un pequeño joven perdido, ¿acaso me intentas engañar? Seguro eres amigo de ese Potter

… ¿Potter? No sé de quién me habla per-

¡Crucio!

Veo como la señorita levanta una ¿Varita? Y lanza un conjuro, mi cuerpo se tensa y con mi mano derecha detengo el hechizo.

Crashss

¡Espere!, ¡¿que le pasa?!, ¡le estoy diciendo que solo estoy perdido, no soy un ladrón ni nada parecido!

Bellatrix

¿QUE?¿QUE HAS HECHO? ¿COMO HAS DETENIDO MI MALEFICIO?

Nunca he visto a un joven utilizar magia de protección sin varita contra un maleficio imperdonable, ni tan poderoso como para destruirlo, ¿quién es este joven, parece tener 17 años, pero no es de acá, ¿Japonés? ¿Sabe inglés?, ¿es amigo de Harry Potter?, solo vine porque algo paso con la magia que está presente como protección en el departamento de misterios, así me aviso Lord Voldemort, acaso este joven tiene algo que ver…

… Como le digo no estoy haciendo nada malo, yo me llamo Kamijou Touma.

NO TE HE PREGUNTADO POR ESO, DIME QUE HAS HECHO CON MI MALEFICIO

¿Maleficio?

… ¿Este joven es mago? No, No, debe estar intentado engañarme, bueno lo desmañare, capaz pueda servir de algo.

DESMAIUS

Touma levanto otra vez la mano y destruyo el hechizo, hey hey, acoso no me escuc-

IMPERIUS

Crashss Touma se dio cuenta que la maga no iba escuchar así que decidió correr, pero de pronto ella destruyo unos estantes al lado de Touma lo que ocasionó que se cubra el rostro entonces ella comenzó a hostigarlo con diferentes hechizos haciendo que Touma no pueda huir y decida enfrentarla.

JAJAJAJAJA solo puedes defenderte sabandija, pareces algo especial por eso te llevare ante Lord Voldemort, estate agradecido gusano.

Al decir esto Touma sintió que esta señora no era alguien bueno, hasta sospecho de ella este aquí por casualidad o cuide este lugar, asi que exclamo.

Si usted piensa que puede lastimar a alguien solo por desear que su amo le felicite, entonces yo DESTRUIRE TU ILUSION, comencé a esquivar los hechizos de diferentes colores y alguno que otro los destruí con mi mano derecha, llegue al frente de ella y me miro sorprendida, aproveche el momento y …

PUM golpe directo a la cara, en la mejilla derecha, voló un par de metros y rodo inconsciente.

Umm… será mejor que busque la salida ahora, está loca no debe estar sola.

Así es como Touma sin saber se entró a un mundo de magia y muerte no muy diferente de donde venía pero si con muchas aventuras, después de todo esta acción salvara alguien muy querido.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras esto pasaba en la sala de las profecías…

¡Mierda, vayan a tras de Harry ineptos! Dijo Lucius

A pesar de estar atrapado, Harry y sus amigos lograron escapar con la profecía huyendo y repeliendo muchos maleficios, se separaron para confundir a los Mortifagos, mientras Luna y Neville huían hasta la sala de las puertas notaron que alguien con pelo puntiagudo estaba ahí.

Touma escucho que habría una de las muchas puertas y vio a dos jóvenes que estarían por la edad de Misaka

Hola estaba perd-

Desmaius

Crashss ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! ¿Esa señora no es familiar de ustedes?

Luna arrojo un hechizo al no reconocer quien era la persona de pie por las dudas sea alguien de parte de los Mortifagos, al ver que su hechizo fue destruido se sorpendio abriendo los ojos como platos, Neville abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua.

… ¿Señora? …No tienes varita, y no pareces un Mortifago, ¿quién eres? o ¿qué eres? pregunto Luna

Primero debes preguntar antes de atacar, mi nombre es Kamijou Touma en primer lugar y solo estoy buscando una salida …no se qué es un Mortifago y yo no soy mago

Justo cuando Luna iba a preguntar de como que no es mago, escucho voces detrás de ella que se acercaban y decidio coger a Neville y cerrar la puerta, observo un momento y dijo:

Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y este es Neville Longbotton, por ahora recomiendo correr a la salida con prontitud, asi que ven con nosotros ser extraño de pelo puntiagudo.

Mi nombre es Touma y que es eso de ser extraño

… He dicho que corramos asi que camina…

Touma se estaba algo indeciso, pero decidió confiar en estos jóvenes magos. Probamos unas cuantas puertas y entramos en una que siguiendo el camino llegamos a un ascensor que por seguridad no toque, bajamos hasta la primera planta, al parecer los jóvenes sabían por dónde ir. Me pareció extraño que al parecer el lugar donde estaba era importante pero no había nadie, era un lugar amplio, tenía varias chimeneas en los lados y en el centro de veía una estatua de dos magos (mujer-hombre) y de otros seres fantásticos que los observaban con admiración, realmente era hermoso e impresionante esta área.

… Neville, ¿puedo preguntar dónde estamos?

… Touma ¿verdad?, realmente no sabes dónde estás, ¿cómo has llegado hasta acá?

Es algo complicado de contar y por lo que veo no es el mejor momento, …¿puedes decirme dónde estamos y que pasa?, sé que están nerviosos y asustados, sus rostros se ven pálidos, capaz pueda ayudarlos de alguna manera.

Mientras se acercaban a la estatua, Luna decidió detenerse

Hay que esperar a los demás, yo te respondo, estamos en el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra ya que venimos con Harry Potter buscando ayudar a su Padrino ya que este parecía estar secuestrado, pero al parecer fue una trampa realizada por los Mortifagos, huimos de estos y nos separamos hasta que nos topamos contigo.

¿Ministerio de Magia? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Mortifagos? …Estoy perdido con esos nombres, ¿este ministerio no es alguna cábala mágica?

Que extraño y sospechoso, ¿realmente no conoces nada?, y el ministerio no es una cábala mágica sino es la institución que mantiene las leyes, reglas, sanciones, etc en la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, ¿seguro no eres un ente irregular que despertó recientemente?

Yo solo soy un chico normal, …que extraño, nunca escuche nada de esto, sabes sobre ciud-

De pronto se escuchó el ascensor y de ahí salieron 4 personas apresuradamente, un hombre adulto con rostro salvaje y 3 jóvenes.

Sirius estaba muy nervioso, logro con miembros de la orden del fénix llegar hasta Harry pero tuvo que luchar contra muchos mortifagos, aunque llegaron a recibir hechizos no fueron mortales, en el calor de la batalla pudieron huir con su ahijado y sus 2 mejores amigos, después de todo era solo tiempo que Voldemort aparezca por la profecía que ya no existía y por esto no podía poner más tiempo en peligro a Harry. Llegaron a la sala de la entrada donde se encontraron con los amigos de Harry o eso era menos uno.

Harry corrió alegre junto a Ron y Hermione hacia Luna, Neville pero se extrañó por el desconocido que por su aspecto estaría en último año y no era Ingles, también se percató que no tenía ninguna varita pero lo más raro es que tenía un artefacto extraño en su mano izquierda que le hacía recordar a algo que vio en tv.

Hermione que estaba cojeando dijo: qué bueno que los dos se encuentren bien, …¿pero quién es usted?

Al ver que le estaban preguntando a el Touma respondió.

Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma y me topé con estos chicos en la sala con muchas puertas, después de hablar un tiempo los seguí hasta acá ya que no tengo ni idea de cómo salir, no soy nadie peligroso o sospechoso.

… el hombre y los tres jóvenes lo miraron de manera que no creían mucho en el, justo cuan la muchacha iba hablar el adulto se paró en medio de ellos y lo ataco con su varita de una manera rápida y silenciosa.

A pesar de que Touma se sorprendió por el ataque repentino logro cubrirse con su mano y el sonido esperado resonó.

Crashss

Tanto Sirius como Harry y sus amigos de sorprendieron. ¿Cómo es posible si no tiene varita?, ¿será magia tenebrosa?, este joven no me da buena espina, desde el momento en que lo vi sentí cierta peligrosidad pensó Sirius.

CALMATE, ACASO TODOS ME VAN ATACAR CUANDO ME VEAN POR PRIMERAVEZ, Fukou da

Justo cuando Sirius decidió hacer caso omiso de la exclamación de Touma, se vio llegar unas sombras apareciendo Malfoy y Bellatrix

Mira quien apareció de nuevo, querido debilucho Lucius y …mi dulce prima, no se ven también, ¿qué te paso prima? ¿alguien te golpeo? Jeje

CALLA MALDITO SIRIUS, dijo Bellatrix y escupió el piso después de pronunciar ese repugnante nombre

Touma vio a la mujer que lo ataco antes, ella se percató de él y lo miro con odio, aunque sentía por alguna razón ganas de vomitar, esa mirada reflejaba algo extraño (locura) (quien sabe)

Lucius se preparó al igual que Sirus para luchar, pero Bellatrix interrumpió

TU MALDITO BIENES CONMIGO AHORA, LUCIUS AYUDAME A CAPTURARLO

Lucius se sorprendió en gran medida, parece que Bellatrix no estaba haciendo caso ni a Harry ni a Sirius y estaba solo enfocado en ese joven desconocido, mostraba odio en su mirada, pero se dio cuenta que en lo profundo de esa mirada había un reflejo extraño que le dio escalofrío, nunca vio eso en Bellatrix solo un poco cuan do veía …–

A Sirius le parecía extraño este desarrollo y miro de reojo a Touma, debería ver alguna razón por la que Bellatrix estaba queriéndolo secuestrar, pero ya que estaban distraídos lentamente se preparó para lanzar maleficios asesinos cuando de pronto una especie de sombra nebulosa muy oscura apareció, y de ella se fue materializando Lord Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Voldemort apareció, observo las caras asustadas y sorprendidas de sus Mortifagos, lo cual hizo que sospeche que habían fallado con lo de la profecía, su ira crecía a fuego lento, vio también a Sirius Black a Harry y sus tontos amigos con esa mirada de desafío tan normal en los débiles, pero ya se regocijara en sus cadáveres ahora que están tan cerca no dejara que escapen en especial ese indeseable de Harry Potter. …¿Quién es ese? Ahora que observo detenidamente vio a un joven de rasgos japoneses lo que le desconcertó, aunque Hogwarts no solo enseñaba a magos ingleses en Japón ya tenían una gran escuela por lo que sabía, aparte nadie le había contado de este y por su apariencia debería estar en último año, …no sabía porque pero sentía peligrosidad de él, como que si lo tocaba algo malo le iba a pasar más aun esa mirada interrogante y rostro aburrido era desconcertante para él, como si no conociera a Lord Voldemort o simplemente le aburría.

Qué casualidad encontrarse de nuevo Harry Potter, pero por ahora necesito otra cosa, Lucius dame la profecía…

Se se señor Voldemort… la profecia… fue destruida, …señor

IMBEEECILL, CRUCIOOO

HAAAAAA, señor piedad HAAAAA gritaba Lucius revolcándose del dolor

TU TAMBIEN BELLA, CRUCIOOO

Señor no porfa… HAAAAAAA suplico Bellatrix antes de gritar y revolcarse de igual manera que Lucius.

Fue Touma el que exclamo y dio un paso hacia voldemort al entender que esta persona horrible estaba torturando a sus propios seguidores.

¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a castigar de esa manera a alguien! ¡¿acaso no son tus seguidores?! TERMINA DE HACER ESO

Voldemort pocas veces había sido gritado en su vida, menos aún por un niño, la ira comenzó a alcanzar nuevos niveles en su interior, pero por alguna extraño razón dejo de torturar a Lucius y Bellatrix.

Bellatrix al sentir que el dolor se disipaba por razón de ese joven, a pesar de que había intentado muchas veces maldecir y capturar, algo cálido se esparció por su pecho y por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo se le escapo un silencioso gracias. Lucius se sorprendió de lo dicho por Bellatrix, miro de reojo a Voldemort con miedo que allá escuchado, pero parecía que no, vio al joven y en su interior también le agradeció.

Me pregunto quién te crees niño, esa lengua debería ser cortada, aunque hay mejores soluciones

AVADA KEDAV-

Todos menos Touma se estremecieron al ver y escuchar que voldemort convocaba la maldición asesina hacia el joven extraño, justo cuando estaba por acabar el hechizo se observaron varias luces blancas de las cuales aparecieron tanto Dumbledore como muchos de la orden del fénix.

… Buenas noches Albus Dumbledore, interrumpiendo en el mejor momento, pero igual será tu muerte hoy, veras que mientras tú te haces viejo, yo me hago más fuerte.

Tom Riddle, …nos encontramos de vuelta, sigues por el mismo camino, no puedo dejarte huir y ya has hecho mucho daño

SOY LORD VOLDEMORT, …es verdad, es hora de ACABARTE

Voldemort rápidamente ataco con su varita a Albus y este se preparó para contratacar, todos se habían apartado lentamente menos Touma que al ver como se estaba desenvolviendo la situación decidió intervenir con su mano derecha el hechizo de Voldemort, corriendo e interponiéndose entre el hechizo y Dumbledore

Crashss

El hechizo se destruyó sin ocasionar daño alguno, tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort se sorprendieron y este último se negó a creer que un mago sin varita pueda detener un hechizo suyo, en silencio los dos dijeron… ¿será un obscurus?, imposible no es un niño, esta calmado, pero…

Fue entonces que Voldemort exclamo primero:

¿COMO HAS HECHO ESO? ¿QUIEN ERES? ¿DIMELO?

Touma se quedó en silencio observando y estudiando a Voldemort, mientras este comenzó a hervir de furia por la actitud de este niño arrogante.

TE HE DICHO QU-

Justo cuando Voldemort gritaba otra vez, de las chimeneas comenzaron a salir fuego verde y de ahí salían muchos magos continuamente, esto ocasionó que el señor tenebroso determine que no podría ganar contra tantos magos y decidió huir sin antes mirar con furia a Touma. Tanto Lucius como Bellatrix al ver que Voldemort huyo decidieron esfumarse sin antes que Bella mirara de forma extraña a Touma y asintiera con la cabeza en forma de despedida, esto desconcertó a Kamijou pero le devolvió la expresión.

Sirius vio esto, que extraño, tan sospechoso, pensó.

Mientras tanto llego Cornelius Fudge con varios aurores y pudieron ver antes que desaparezca a Lord Voldemort.

Es verdad, ha vuelto, digo Fudge

Te lo dijimos tanto tiempo Cornelius, le respondió Albus

Lo siento realmente por no creerte, desde hoy pondré toda la fuerza del ministerio para acabar con Voldemort, todos tus títulos serán restituidos, ¿ese es Sirius verdad?, me imagino que al estar contigo no es un mortifago.

… Esperemos que no sea muy tarde Cornelius, hablaremos después de como enfrentaremos todo esto y sobre Sirius, solo te diré que no es mortifago, por ahora llevare a mis estudiantes devuelta a Hogwarts

Si Albus, …nos vemos

Los miembros de la Orden se fueron, pero Albus y Sirius quedaron con los alumnos para acompañarlos y protegerlos. Mientras caminaban hacia una de las chimeneas Albus le pregunto a Sirius sobre el joven extraño, este solo le dijo que su nombre era Kamijou Touma pero que no sabía quién era realmente, también que al parecer tanto Luna como Neville se sentían a gusto con el pero que el sentía cierta angustia estando cerca de Touma.

… Albus se sintió extrañado por esto y decidió preguntarle a Touma sobre quien era, como podía repeler magia y que hacía allí, a menos cuando estén en Hogwarts, para tener privacidad, era después de todo una anomalía lo suficientemente extraña para ser peligrosa por lo cual no debería apartar su mirada.

Al mismo tiempo Harry pregunto…

¿Quién eres? ¿Nunca te he visto en Hogwarts y no eres de este país? ¿Naciste acá? ¿Qué hacías en el ministerio? ¿eres conocido de Luna o Neville? ¿Cómo repeles la magia sin varita?, ¿parecías llevarte bien con Bellatrix? En esta pregunta se sintió cierto odio.

Cálmate… ni si quiera yo sé cómo responderte muchas de tus preguntas. …Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma, soy nacido en Japón, no sé qué quieres decir con Hogwarts, recién me entero que es el ministerio y que estaba en este, no soy conocido de ninguno de los dos solo me topé con ellos y decidí seguirlos ya que sabían la salida, lo de repeler la magia es algo complicado de explicar mas aun en esta situación caótica. ¿Bellatrix? ¿Así se llama esa señora? Personalmente yo creo que me odia por alguna extraña razón, solo la conocí de casualidad y me ataco de pronto me defendí golpeándola, eso es todo con ella. Lo que me sorprende es que sepan también japonés siendo ustedes ingleses, yo que pensaba que solo ingles era un idioma regularizado en todos los colegios, que bueno que japonés también lo sea.

Harry pensó extrañado por todo, tenía muchas sospechas al igual que todos menos Luna que solo pensaba que Touma no era humano, antes que le diga sobre el idioma fue Hermione la que aclaro que desde siempre habían estado todos hablando en inglés, Touma se sorprendió bastante, él sabía algo de inglés, aunque nunca fue bueno, pero jamás se confundiría de tal manera.

Llegaron hasta las chimeneas que conectaba mediante red flu a Hogwarts para hacer el viaje rápido, Touma miro lo que iban hacer y se percató de que harían lo que hicieron los magos del ministerio cuando llegaron, muy posiblemente era una manera de teletransportacion.

Cof Cof Tosió Touma

Todos lo voltearon a ver y él dijo:

… Al parecer vamos a utilizar este mecanismo mágico-sobrenatural para viajar ¿no?, les dijo ya que no creo que funcione en mí.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, cuantas veces ya vamos, por sus palabras, pero pensaron que Touma exageraba y le insistieron hasta que entro en la chimenea, le echaron los polvos flu pero se escuchó ese extraño sonido a cristales rotos que siempre sonaba cuando Kamijou disipaba la magia, Hermione fue la que abrió su boca como pez fuera del agua, los otros estaban mudos solo Luna mostro una sonrisa pensando en cómo cobraría para que vean a la rara criatura que había capturado.

Al intentar un par de veces más Albus decidió ir con Touma por la vía muggle, también mando un patronus con mensaje hacia Hogwarts ya que Sirius le esperaría en el directorio con los alumnos.

Albus pensó: ¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Esta persona es alguien bueno o malo? ¿Qué podrá desencadenar?, dudo mucho que Tom no se pregunte lo mismo, me veo obligado a tenerlo por ahora de mi lado, observo a Touma, no deseo que Voldemort lo ponga en sus filas, necesito saber más, es urgente.

Touma se dio cuenta que el mago anciano lo observaba, era alguien poderoso y digno, esa presencia emanaba, espero no haberme metido en más problemas Fukou-da pensó.

* * *

Saben, me pregunto qué pasaría si Touma toma Feliz Felicis.

Si Touma entrara a la Red Flu esta podría colapsar (el sistema), (al igual que partes de Hogwarts y varias de sus protecciones), si toca con su mano derecha puede destruir o desactivar: cuadros, instrumentos mágicos, las varitas se volverían solo un palo puntiagudo, la casa de Ron se derrumba (pobres Weasley, no hay que invitarlo en navidad ni ningún otro dia), etc, la verdad puede hacer mucho daño sin querer.

PD: Othinus esta desamparada, pero esto es una oportunidad de volver hacer una diosa mágica, después de todo Touma es su humano.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras Touma no sabía cómo iban a salir del ministerio Albus le dio señas para que le siguiera ya que había otra manera de salir al parecer, " _la vía muggle_ " le dijo, no sabía que quería decir con eso pero decidió seguirlo, llegaron hasta una cabina telefónico inglesa tradicional, esto le encanto a Touma ya que solo vio una en un museo cultural en Ciudad Academia y la vez que conoció a la Familia Real Británica los habían descontinuado hace 5 años, esto intrigo a Touma, se preguntó _"¿solo viaje a otro país o es algo más complejo?"._

Llegaron hasta la cabina, Touma entro con cuidado de no tocar nada, no quería malograr algo por culpa de su mano derecha, Albus se paró al frente del teléfono y comenzó a poner un código en el tablero, la cabina se cerró y como un ascensor comenzó a subir, esperando unos minutos llegaron a la superficie.

 _Touma Kamijou ¿cierto? Espérame un momento afuera voy a ponerme presentable,_ le dijo Albus.

Touma asintió y salió, observo que estaba en una calle algo olvidada, no había muchas personas alrededor, los edificios que veía parecían abandonados y el que estaba justo donde se ubicaba el ministerio se veía igual.

" _Tantas cosas han pasado, ¿qué será de la cena de Index y Othinus?, espero que no se preocupen mucho…, parece ser mas de las 6pm, mi celular muestra la hora incorrecta aunque eso no me sorprende, …¿dónde me encuentro exactamente, es Inglaterra eso es obvio, pero ¿la ciudad? ...Londres al parecer al menos eso se ve en un panfleto que recogí del suelo, (este era propaganda sobre una nueva universidad). Capaz pueda llamar a la segunda princesa o a la tercera, desde que me dieron sus números no les he llamado, podría ser una buena oportunidad_ ". Pensó Touma

 _Ya estoy listo_

Touma volteo al escuchar la voz del anciano mago, esta vez estaba con un traje formal y de buen gusto, le hacía recordar a algún actor de Hollywood.

 _Es algo tarde pero mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pero la mayoría solo me llaman Albus Dumbledore, soy director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por ahora me gustaría que me sigas ya que pretendo saber más de usted, capaz sea algo imprudente pero este asunto es importante, …vamos a tener que tomar otra vía de viaje a Hogwarts pues por lo poco que he visto me hace sospechar que tienes alguna manera de destruir la magia en general ya que lo que haces no es un bloqueo, ¿es algo inconsciente? Sé que no soy conocido para usted pero me gustaría que ilumines las dudas con respecto a su persona, capaz podamos ayudarnos mutuamente._

Comenzaron a caminar, siendo Albus el que dirigía.

"… Señor Dumbledore, sé que soy sospechoso, mi presencia es solo casualidad es mi desgracia la que me mete en estos problemas jeje, …confiare en usted." "Mi poder es algo complicado de explicar, solo le diré lo que me contaron, mi poder lo llaman Imagine Breaker y nací con este, no es ni un poder mágico ni esper y su capacidad es la destruir lo sobrenatural sin importar su naturaleza hasta las bendiciones de dios son negadas, …también su ori-"

 _Con eso es suficiente, no es recomendable por ahora decir más ya habrá otra ocasión, en un lugar más privado._

"Está bien señor Dumbledore"

Llegaron a una avenida, y se quedaron un momento sin moverse.

Albus comenzó a pensar profundamente las acciones a futuro. _La sinceridad y confianza que me muestra este joven me da a entender su personalidad, …siendo cierto su poder no desvela mucho de su misterio, pero es peligroso entonces que otro logre hacerse de este o usarlo en su conveniencia, …un poder así es algo que desbalancea el mundo mágico más aun convierte al usuario en un asesino mágico por naturaleza, ¿qué pensara el ministerio, el departamento de seguridad o la organización internacional de magos?... después esta que no es un mago, tan poco se podría considerar un muggle común ya que nunca se ha visto a uno nacer con un don de este tipo, y ¿qué es un esper? Hay mucho que saber, por ahora me centrare en llevarlo a Hogwarts, pero ¿cómo?, …una magia de aislamiento que sea como una barrera completa que lo separe a el de su entorno podría funcionar, con tal que no toque esta y ni este tan cerca de él…_

Albus miro a Touma y le dijo: _Es difícil llevarte conmigo con medios mágicos comunes, ese poder tuyo es inconveniente en esta ocasión más aun creo poder tener una forma de esquivar este problema, …tendré que poner un hechizo de protección algo especial, en vez de tu ser el protegido hare que lo demás no sea afectado por ti, solo no toques la barrera, será como si estuvieras en una burbuja muy frágil, estate atento y ten cuidado._

Touma dio su permiso y Dumbledore lo llevo a un lugar más solitario, después de poner un poco de magia repele muggles en la entrada de un callejón, este se paró frente a Touma le dijo que se pusiera firme y con su varita comenzó a dibujar una esfera alrededor de él, esta tenía una separación de 30cm con respecto a touma y estaba en vuelta alrededor de arriba-abajo, de frente-atrás, no era tan circular, algo oval e iba más abajo que el suelo, su color era azul semitransparente y por un instante se volvió solida dando a ver que había seccionado el concreto.

… _ya está, llamare a Lizi para que te lleve a Hogsmeade_

"¿Quién es Lizi?" Kamijou terminaba de decir esas palabras cuando apareció de la nada un ser muy extraño a la derecha de Albus, tenía el tamaño de un niño de ocho años, bípedo, casi calvo solo por unos cuantos pelos, de orejas y nariz largas, ojos grandes color café, piel rosa saludable y un traje simple pero limpio.

 _Nunca has visto un elfo domestico al parecer, no te preocupes son seres serviciales y buenos, ellos manejan magia también solo que diferente a la de un mago por esto ella se encargara de teletransportarte con seguridad a Hogsmeade al igual que se comunicara con mi hermano de nombre Aberforth para que te pueda dar una cena y una cama, pienso llevarte a Hogwarts después de ver unos asuntos con respeto a tu estadía y avisar a los maestros._

 _Lizi, cuida a este joven hasta que este con mi hermano, no te alejes del camino, no hagas caso a los alumnos o personas que pueda haber y tampoco permitas que tenga mucho contacto con estos, …ten precaución que te toque con la mano derecha o que toque algo mágico, cualquier cosa mágica. Tienes que teletransportarlo con toda la esfera que lo cubre, la parte del suelo también, mantenlo flotando hasta que llegue, ya ahí podrá moverse y salir, no te sorprendas por lo que pasara con el hechizo_ (Esto dijo Albus en susurros)

La elfa domestica asintió con respeto

 _Bueno joven Touma Kamijou, lo veré cuando vaya recogerlo._ Dicho esto, Albus desapareció

"Nos vemos Dumbledore, …¿y ahora señora elfa?" De pronto Touma sintió que flotaba unos centímetros del suelo, pero este no está flotando sino era el suelo cortado el que flotaba y al estar parado en este él también se elevaba. Vio que la elfa lo señalaba con el dedo de la mano derecha y con los de las izquierdas hizo un chasquido (tac).

Touma de pronto se encontraba en otro lugar, parecía un pueblo, este acontecimiento de aparecer lo mareo lo que resulto en topar la burbuja y caer ya que seguía flotando.

Crashss… ¡pum! Fukou-da, dijo Touma con la cabeza en el suelo como si le diera un beso

 _Levántate niño, tenemos que ir a Cabeza de Puerco,_ dijo Lizzi (no le gustan los jóvenes, tiene mal genio con estos)

Touma se incorporó y observo el pueblo, parecía un bonito y calmado lugar, veía pasar jóvenes como de su edad, algunos entraban en los locales otros solo paseaban, un par de chicas con túnicas se le habían que dado mirando y sonreían alegremente, " _seguro por mi accidente_ , _Fukou da", "… ese atuendo negro me hace acordar a lo que llevan las brujas menos los sombreros, aunque me pregunto si esos escudos bordados significaran algo, el de ellas parece una serpiente pero de algunos que he visto caminando son diferentes"_

… _Niño deja de coquetear y sígueme, por eso no me gustan los jóvenes magos siempre haciéndolo a uno perder el tiempo,_ exclamo Lizzi molesta.

"Ya señora", Touma comenzó a caminar de tras de Lizzi y pasaron por donde estaban las señoritas, buenas noches dijo Kamijou.

Una de las jóvenes le miraro hasta que se perdió al entrar en un bar conocido…

 _Amelia deja de mirar tanto, es verdad que estuvo graciosa su caída, pero no crees que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar a un desconocido el cual ni sabes de donde proviene, no es correcto que la heredera de la casa Ford Nix este tan interesada en alguien sin credencial… OYE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO_

… _No te preocupes prima, solo me seguía pareciendo gracioso, estaba aburrida, ya sabes que nuestro lugar de clase se vio afectado por las travesuras de ese par de indeseables._

… _Bueno vamos, los otros nos esperan en el caldero._

Las dos comenzaron a caminar, pero una no estaba pensando en la reunión, … no sé porque, pero me gustaría conocerlo mejor, ese chico por alguna razón me parece interesante, ¿será su cara de mono?, jajaja, …deseo verlo otra vez… pensó Amelia

(Escalofrió), alguien está pensando cosas siniestras para mi, pensó Touma

Llegaron a un bar donde se encontraba un hombre que se parecía a Albus solo que menos alto y más fornido.

 _Vengo de parte de Dumbledore, me ha mandado a decir que deja a cargo a este joven con usted esta noche, le de lo necesario para que este bien y que mañana estará acá para llevárselo._ Explico Lizzi

… _Sin decirme nada con antelación, propio de él, está bien, pero espero que me dé una explicación después._

 _Bueno ya terminé con esto, hasta pronto (tac) y Lizzi desapareció_

… _Me llamo Alberforth aunque Albus ya te habrá contado, …me imagino que son asuntos de mi hermano, ¿no eres de por acá cierto? ¿estaría más tranquilo con tu nombre?_

"Sé que soy imprudente al llegar de esta manera, pero mi desgracia crea estas situaciones jeje, cof cof mi nombre es Kamijou Touma dije extendiendo mi mano en forma de saludo occidental"

Alberforth le devolvió el saludo y le indico que se siente para darle algo de cenar ya que dudaba que haya comido algo, después que esté lleno lo llevare a su cuarto, me agrada parece un buen joven pensó.

* * *

Hablando de animales mágicos, criaturas o seres, habrá que especificar bien las diferencias en cómo afecta Touma con su mano derecha a estos, …digamos en el mundo de HP muchos animales mágicos son naturales en vez que algunas criaturas y seres no, la diferencia está en su capacidad mágica. Por poner un ejemplo un Esper en Ciudad académica es capaz mediante la ciencia (de ninguna manera sobrenatural) manejar poderes pero aunque touma los toque estos no mueren solo se quedan sin poderes mientras mantenga el tacto, esto es parecido a lo que le pasaría a un animal mágico que no sea enteramente de magia, si tienen un núcleo mágico dentro de su cuerpo y ninguna manera que se conecte con la superficie del cuerpo tampoco debería morir (las varitas tienen núcleo mágico pero la madera también lo es), en vez que un dementor, fantasma, etc debería ser aniquilado con un solo toque. Touma debería trabajar para control de criaturas o seres mágicos, a aun asi si toca un animal mágico este se sentiría débil a igual que un esper se siente mal o un mago sin su magia. Se piensa que Touma destruye el lazo rojo del destino, por eso el lazo se conecta con su mano izquierda que es la más cercana lo cual ocasiona que su Harem siga en crecimiento.

Si se preguntan, en el mundo de Touma si existían magos como en Harry Potter (personas con don) , aunque allá los llamaron brujos al igual que animales mágicos y criaturas, pero ya están muertos en su gran mayoría por las iglesias o cábalas mágicas, solo se sabe de Aleister siendo el último gran brujo (ya le quieren hacer una casa de brujas) y de animales debe haber algún dragón aparte de los que Touma tiene encerrados, no nos olvidemos de los vampiros casi desconocidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Touma se sentó en una pequeña mesa cerca del mostrador, observo el lugar, era como una cabaña vieja y no muy limpia, tenía un aire a bar de mala muerte… pensó: " _Si el dueño es el hermano del director esperaba que sea algo más… presentable, bueno no un lugar 5 estrellas pero que no parezca donde se reúnan asesinos o bichos raros... mejor no critico la buena voluntad… ahora que observo detenidamente no veo toma corriente o focos, iluminan unos candelabros en cada mesa y una araña lámpara colgada en el techo, de hierro posiblemente, ¿serán reticentes a la electricidad o es una manera de llamar al público?, debo mañana intentar contactar con una de las princesas, algo no me cuadra de todo esto, y no es que desconfié de Albus sino parece que estoy más lejos que simplemente Inglaterra…"_

Aparte de Touma y el dueño no había nadie, era muy temprano para las personas comunes que venían a este local o para que secretos susurren. Mientras Alberforth preparaba arroz con tocino y huevo, o Kamijou piense en su situación había otras cosas más interesantes que pasaban en otros lugares.

Sirius había llegado con Harry y sus amigos a los despachos del director, solo el Fénix se encontraba como siempre vigilando, _...si que ha sido un mal día sobrino, deberías haberte quedado en Hogwarts, ¿acaso no confiabas en que si realmente me atrapaban la orden haría algo?_

Harry se paró frene a su padrino, _pensaba que Voldemort te había capturado (…al ver en mi mente como te torturaban no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y a pesar que intente contactarme con los demás no pude, hasta Kreacher me mintió, ¿qué más iba a pensar?, …desde el día que me entere que no fuiste un traidor, yo te veo como lo más cercano a un… un padre Sirius…),_ Harry comenzó a derramar lágrimas después de terminar la oración.

 _Yo lo siento ahijado, es verdad que primero vi en ti a James pero yo también he llegado a quererte como mi hijo, perdóname por causar este dolor en ti._

Harry miro a los ojos a su padrino, se secó con el dorso de su manga las lágrimas y dijo:

 _(No es tu culpa, no hay nada que perdonar, debería tener más confianza en el gran Sirius Black)_ , termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa la cual desapareció después de unos instantes, ( _pero mientras Voldemort viva, no habrá seguridad para nadie, ya demostró que puede engañarme, dudo que ahora que el ministerio sabe de su resurrección el no intente acabar con sus molestias, …yo quiero entrar en la Orden)_

Los amigos de Harry se mostraron intranquilos, mas Hermione y Ron no se sorprendían por esa decisión.

 _No Harry, todavía te falta mucho por aprender y mientas estés Hogwarts estarás seguro, …antes estaría de acuerdo con lo que decidas, pero con lo que paso hoy… esto es una guerra que los adultos deben pelear, si después de que termines tus estudios quieras entrar en la orden yo te apoyare, mientras tanto disfruta tu juventud, te lo pido ahijado_ , termino diciendo colocando las dos manos en los hombros de Harry.

Harry quiso replicar, pero al mirar a los ojos preocupados de su padrino termino aceptando el seguir en Hogwarts.

Todos se sentaron en unos muebles de cuero que había cerca a la chimenea esperando que Dumbledore vuelva, es cuando Sirius se acordó de un joven pelo de punta.

… _¿Es verdad que ninguno conoce a ese tal Touma?_ Menciono Sirius a los demás

 _(Realmente no lo conocemos, aunque nos topamos con el cuándo Luna y yo escapábamos de los mortifagos no tuvimos mucho tiempo para indagar quien era, …nos dio buena espina y como parecía perdido decidimos llevárnoslo con nosotros, no queríamos una víctima más de los mortifagos, …aunque parece conocer a Bellatrix), explico Neville con rostro incómodo._

 _(Yo abogo que es un ser extraño y deberíamos anunciarlo al mundo, no olvidemos de cobrar alguna recompensa),_ menciono Luna

 _(…Nunca lo hemos visto en Hogwarts o en algún otro lado, ¿ustedes no lo han visto?_ ) Hermione pregunto a Ron y Harry

Estos negaron, ( _…capaz sea algún conocido de Dumbledore)_ , menciono Ron

 _Nunca escuche alguna mención de el en las reuniones de la Orden…, es todo un misterio por las respuestas que me dan mejor no hay que bajar la guardia delante de Touma, me da una mala sensación cuando está cerca, es algo difícil de explicar, pero mi cuerpo se tensa… tengan cuidado,_ dijo Sirius.

Todos menos Luna asintieron, justo cuando terminaban de hablar se escuchó que la puerta de entrada se habría, de esta salieron MgGnagall, Severus y Flitwich.

 _(Al parecer un indeseable se salvó de la orca, bueno no es algo que me impresione, los sucios perros siempre sobreviven…, no Sirius)_ menciono Severus con su rostro impasible.

 _Maldito Snivellus, cuan alegre estarías por verme muerto ¿verdad?, si es tanto así porque no lo intentas, dijo Sirius parándose rápidamente_

 _(… Realmente, igual de imbécil)_ , hablo Severus sacando su varita a gran velocidad

Sirius al ver esto respondió de la misma manera, pero la voz de Minerva les saco de su pelea.

 _(YA BASTA LOS DOS, Albus envió un mensaje con su patronus para esperarlo en este lugar, no debemos pelear innecesariamente, ustedes también se quedan chicos)_

Severus y Sirius bajaron sus varitas, pero sus miradas seguían quemando con un odio intenso.

Estaban en silencio unos minutos cuando comenzó a salir fuego verde de la chimenea y apareció Albus.

Sala principal de la Mansión Malfoy

 _MIERDA, NI SIQUIERA FUISTE CAPAZ DE CONSEGUIR LA PROFECIA Y AHORA EL MINISTERIO SABE QUE HE REGRESADO, COMO PIENSAS ARREGLAR ESTO LUCIUS, O QUIERES QUE PASE TIEMPO CON TU FAMILIA. Grito Voldemort._

Lucius se arrodillo ante su señor, estaba tan asustado que no sabía que decir en su defensa, _**que hago, que digo, …espera hay una manera,**_ pensó rápidamente y hablo

 _(Mi señor… yo pude oír la profecía de principio a fin, así que seguro que en mi memoria estará…, ahora que se sabe que usted ha vuelto el ministro quedara como un mentiroso y muy posiblemente sea destituido de su cargo, podríamos aprovechar para poner a alguien de nosotros en el cargo…) hablo Lucius con la voz temblorosa y el rostro al suelo para no ver a Voldemort._

 _Siempre salvándote Lucius, haremos lo que dices con respecto al ministerio, tú te encargaras de llevar al éxito ese plan, más tarde vendrás ante mí para leer tu mente, y ...cuando vuelva draco le enseñare magia personalmente, levántate y ve hacer tu misión._ Explico Voldemort

 _(Si mi señor)_ , respondió Lucius aun así el miedo que sintió cuando hablo sobre su hijo lo dejo intranquilo, la verdad en el fondo ya no podía confiar en Voldemort.

Mientras Lucius se retiraba Voldemort miro a Bellatrix que había estado al lado de Malfoy desde que llegaron.

… _Bella, me gustaría darte una misión_

 _(Si mi señor)_ respondió con temor Bellatrix

 _Ese joven extraño que estaba con los amigos de Harry tiene un algo especial, la manera como destruyo mi hechizo es algo que no entiendo, …mas aun sin varita, toda una intriga, nunca escuche de él, ¿me imagino que no sabes nada verdad?_

 _(No mi señor, nunca lo había visto antes, también me sorprendió lo sucedido),_ eso respondió Bella aunque ni ella sabía porque no le dijo sobre el anterior encuentro con ese joven.

… _Es así, quiero que indagues sobre él aun si tienes que entrar en Hogwarts personalmente, y si puedes traérmelo mucho mejor, …ahora retírate a ver como cumplir tu misión._ Dio la orden Voldemort

 _(Si mi señor, le traeré noticias con prontitud),_ contesto Bella, en el fondo se sintió alegre por esa misión, no porque lo mandara querido amo sino por algo más …¿siniestro?

Al encontrarse solo Tom, decidió sentarse, había algo que le inquietaba, ¿cuál fue esa sensación tan espeluznante que se esparció por la totalidad de su cuerpo al estar cerca de ese joven? …la verdad era que él lo sabía, pero quería negarse, ¿cómo es posible que el sintiera temor de alguien?

 _Lo sabré cuando este ante mí,_ exclamo en solitario Voldemort

Lo cierto es que inconscientemente ese temor que angustiaba al señor tenebroso era lo que siempre le había perturbado en su vida, la muerte.

En Cabeza de Puerco

Toma joven, espero que sea de tu gusto la cena y esto es cerveza de mantequilla para la sed, si quieres algo más fuerte me avisas dijo Alberforth parándose detrás del mostrador o de la "barra"

Touma le dio las gracias y comenzó a disfrutar de la comida, ignorante de las situaciones que se desarrollaban.

 _Oigan entremos un momento_ , dijo Amelia a sus amigos.

 _(…Pero este lugar no es muy recomendable, todavía estamos en sexto año)_. Dijo Franck

Espabila que acaso no somos de slytherin, miedoso jajaja, contesto Amelia

 _(Nosotros jamás tenemos temor)_ respondió Hans

 _Entonces adentro,_ hablo Amelia abriendo la puerta

Touma estaba recién por el quinto mordisco a su tocino cuando escucho que abrieron la puerta de la entrada de golpe y de ahí aparecieron un grupo de jóvenes, tres mujeres y dos hombres, estos caminaron rapidamente al mostrador de manera algo nerviosa, solo la de pelo ondulante color te parecía alegre, se dio cuenta que la había visto a ella y a la otra que estaba su derecha, _"son las que se reían de mi"_ pensó. Estaba volviéndose a concentrar en su comida cuando…

Amelia estaba por pedir Vino de sauco cuando noto por el rabillo del ojo que alguien estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, cuando se dio cuenta que era el joven que vio caerse deicidio ir a "saludar"

Touma sintió que alguien estaba parado frente a él y levanto la mirada, ahí observo que le miraba con ojos verdes una joven señorita de tez blanca con pelo ondulado color te.

 _Hola mi nombre es Amelia Ford de la gran casa de Nix, me gustaría sentarme contigo, dijo sentándose_

"…¿Fukou da?"


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Dijiste algo? Pregunto Amelia_

"No nada, …¿quieres algo?" cuestiono Touma

 _Solo me gustaría sentarme un rato acá, …ya que voy a estar haciéndote compañía ¿me dirías tu nombre?_ Respondió Amelia mirándole a los ojos.

Kamijou se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso, "…mi nombre es Kamijou Touma pero ¿no tus amigos se incomodaran por que no estés con ellos?" Dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza.

 _No te preocupes ellos no se incomodan aparte mi prima, la rubia de cabello lacio largo, los entretendrá, ¿…tu eres japonés, coreano o chino?_ Pregunto Amelia, sin quitarle la mirada _._

"Bueno si tú lo dices, soy japonés". Contesto Kamijou

… _Entonces te diré Touma desde ahora, después de todo prefiero utilizar tu nombre primero, no te incomoda verdad, ha y dime Amelia también no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido,_ sonaba como una orden, hablo Amelia con una mirada de autoridad.

"Entendido Amelia", contesto Kamijou poniéndose rígido, esa mirada le hacía recordar a ciertas mujeres que era mejor no fastidiar.

 _...Buenas palabras, pero no te pongas tan rígido, ahora que ya somos amigos estamos en confianza relájate,_ dijo sonriendo _, …que haces por acá pareces de mi edad o mayor, tengo 16 años, ¿eres de la Escuela Mahoutokoro? nunca te he visto en Hogwarts así que dudo que seas estudiante de aquí, ¿estás de visita o es alguna otra cosa? ¿Porque vistes como muggle?_ Pregunto Amelia con una mirada que buscaba mentiras

" _¿Es solo chismosa_?" Pensaba Touma, "…tengo 17 años y si soy de la escuela que dices, vengo por asuntos que atañen a su director, son cosas privadas espero me entiendas, explico agachando la cabeza, y no sé qué quieres decir con ropa muggle _", "por ahora mentiré un poco, aunque no me guste no creo que sea algo bueno ir contando todo, a menos hasta que Albus me diga que puedo o no decir, …porque su mirada se endurece al no querer contarle todo…"_

Amelia sentía que no le decía la verdad, pero decidió continuar: _Así es… bueno pareces alguien misterioso, me interesas. Acá decimos Muggle a las personas que no tienen magia y nunca pueden tenerla, en Estado Unidos les dicen no-mag según mi padre, me imagino que en Japón le dirán otra cosa, por lo cual te preguntaba sobre porque ibas vestido como ellos, pero me imagino que es algo secreto, comento cerrando un ojo, si te preguntas soy una sangre pura,_ dijo de manera orgullosa hinchando el pecho. _¿Tú también lo eres?_

" _La magia acá es un talento por lo que entiendo de lo que me dice Amelia, ¿acaso no era que cualquiera podrá hacer magia con el sacrificio suficiente?, ahora que lo pienso a ninguno lo he visto con vestimentas extrañas que tengan que ver con la teoría del ídolo o alguna arma espiritual, es como si la varita sea suficiente, no saben de cábalas y dudo mucho que la escuela de Hogwarts sea de alguna iglesia, también debería saber de alguna escuela mágica en Japón, ¿qué es eso de sangre pura? ¿Será que me quiere decir que su familia es solo de magos?, y ese orgullo, ¿acaso hay otras sangres?... capaz ciudad académica este muy muy lejos, Index, Othinus, mis amigos… tengo que estar seguro, sentí un dolor en mi pecho al igual cuando el mundo fue destruido, es desagradable, las pesadillas no se olvidan tan fácil… tengo que calmarme"_

Touma cerro unos segundos los ojos, esto no pasó desapercibido por Amelia, pero decidió solo observar, _"…por ahora que digo, parece que ser sangre pura es digno de algo, ¿pero digo que no o sí?, mi mano es algo que no podre esconder mucho tiempo así que mejor miento por ahora"_ Touma puso su mejor cara engaña bobos, aunque siendo sinceros es la cara de tonto de siempre y dijo:

"Allá eso querías decir, si son asuntos secretos, sonrió de manera picara, soy de sangre pura también, mi familia es tradicional, aunque no echa mucho a lo social" "¿Ya que no se mucho de Hogwarts porque no me cuentas sobre el?" Mejor hago que me responda, no quiero que me siga preguntando.

Aunque Amelia estaba algo intranquila por la expresión que mostro Touma por unos segundos, se puso alegre que sea un sangre pura y decidió contarle sobre Hogwarts

Luisa pidió cerveza de mantequilla para el grupo, se sentía molesta por que su prima estaba con ese desconocido, _**que bicho le pico**_ pensó, aun así decidió dejarla sola y sentarse con los demás en una mesa más en el fondo, aunque le reclamaría después ella sabía que a Amelia no le gustaba para nada que la escuchen a escondidas, los demás estaban sorprendidos por esa actitud aunque su prima siempre fue desafiante y a veces cruel con sus "enemigos", no era común que ella vaya tan alegre con un desconocido, a menos que tenga algo interesante que ofrecer, mientras que Hans estaba que le salía fuego por los ojos, y era de entender ya va dos años intentando cortejarla mas aun siendo sus padres de Amelia tan difíciles de convencer por su gran orgullo, aunque en ese ámbito ya había ganado un poco de terreno. Por lo cual para Hans era impensable que en un instante un completo desconocido haga en unos segundos lo que él se esforzó tanto tiempo, para colmo nunca había visto que Amelia ir tan feliz con alguien, veía hasta corazones en los ojos de los dos, aunque eso era una alucinación de persona celosa, lo que hace el amor.

Pobre Luisa, tenía que mantener la conversación siempre en otra dirección para que Hans no se ponga más molesta, pero a pesar de eso tuvo que detenerlo muchas veces para que no haga un alboroto, la verdad era que su prima no mostraba signos de ir más allá de la amistad con ese desconocido, después de todo la conocía muy bien, por eso no podría ni una excusa si mañana son un grupo más numeroso, _**pero si evolucionaba a algo más mi tío se enterara,**_ pensó Luisa.

Mientras el pobre de Hans iba por su séptima cerveza y ya no estaba atento al ambiente, los demás vieron como después de que Amelia termino la cerveza de mantequilla que él joven extraño le invito, los dos se pararon, y antes de salir la prima de Luisa se acercó a ellos y comento que iría a enseñarle Hogsmeade a Touma, volvería en unos 40minutos, siendo ya las 8pm según el reloj de pared, y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Luisa miro a los demás y decidió decirles que se vayan a Hogwarts ella iría con su prima y ya les contaría después lo que pasara, los demás asintieron ya que si seguían ahí no sabían cómo terminaría Hans o como lo arrastrarían hasta su cama. Luisa se paró dejo unos cuantos galeones y se fue trotando por donde había ido Amelia.

Hogwarts, sala del directorado, 7:50pm

Las llamas dejaron ver a Albus, este salió de la chimenea y los que estaban sentados se pararon.

 _Tarde un poco ya que fui a hablar con Cornelius, he sido restituido en mi cargo de director, …me imagino que me preguntaran porque les hice que esperen acá, como sabrán todos de manera directa,_ miro a Sirius, Harry y sus amigos, _o del mensaje que les envié,_ observo a los maestros, _la vuelta de Voldemort recién ha sido descubierta por el ministerio lo que ocasionara que recibamos todo el apoyo de este o que se requiera la ayuda de los maestros cualificados, todos nos vemos en la tarea de salvaguardar la paz, …probablemente se cambie de ministro lo que podría ocasionar que Voldemort intente meter a alguien de sus filas ahí, Severus tu mantendrás vigilancia en ese aspecto,_ este asintió, _la seguridad de Hogwarts tendrá que ser más severa, según Cornelius ya no hay ni un dementor de nuestro lado, …habrá que mantener los escudos en buen estado, espero su ayuda Flitwich,_ claro que si Albus menciono este _, …Sirius ya no serás buscado más por el ministerio eres libre de toda culpa, y si Harry quiere que sé que lo hará, estará a tu tutela, tanto Potter como su padrino mostraron una gran sonrisa, después de estos dos últimos meses de clase_ _se mantendrá estas vacaciones contigo Sirius, el cuartel de la orden debe estar más seguro que nunca,_ Black asintió.

… _Aunque debería decirlos que tengan cuidado y se pueden ir, hay otra razón por la que están acá, algo que Sirius, Harry y sus amigos saben, el joven de nombre Kamijou Touma que les comente también a ustedes,_ miro a los maestros, _estará un tiempo en Hogwarts, él es algo especial ya lo verán cuando este acá, ahora esta con mi hermano mañana iré personalmente a traerlo, el estará en cons-_

 _(Albus seguro que no es peligroso traerlo_ _ **)**_ , hablo Sirius intranquilo.

…No te preocupes, el estará en constante observación, de eso se encargarán tanto Minerva como Severus en forma regular, …Minerva como vicedirectora has que los demás prefectos y maestros observen a este joven, si ves algo extraño me informas, debes también dar la voz que él es mi asistente y dale un cuarto en gryffindor, que tenga cuidado de tocar cosas imbuidas con magia, entendido Albus. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville, ustedes tienen que ser mejores amigos de este joven, su vigilancia debe ser más profunda, pero sé que se llevaran bien, es un buen chico.

 _Ha y Flitwich le necesito mañana a las 5am para traer al joven, su destreza me ayudara en mucho,_ es un alago digo el pequeño maestro. Luna levanto la mano y pregunto, (¿señor y que decimos si ocurre algún incidente con su poder?)

Dumbledore pensó un momento con la mano en su barba y respondió _, no digan nada, solo deja que sean ellos los que hagan sus propias conjeturas, eso va para todos nadie dirá nada de su poder o si en el futuro descubrimos algo se mantendrá en secreto, todos asintieron, sé que para ustedes maestros esto tiene muchas interrogantes pero ya cuando Touma este acá y lo vean por sus propios ojos tendremos mejores explicaciones, hasta yo necesito saber más de él, por eso necesito que este en Hogwarts,_ lo entendemos director mencionaron los maestros.

Pueden retirarse ya son más de las 8pm la cena debe estar lista, Sirius la red flu está abierta a tu casa puedes ir _, (gracias director, mantenga a mi ahijado a salvo)_ , dijo Black y Albus le asintió.

Todos los demás se retiraron menos Albus, Sirius, Harry y sus amigos. Sirius miro a Harry le abrazo fuertemente y le dijo que se cuidara, _(si pasa algo con ese joven me avisas lo más antes posible, no te olvides del espejo)_ , Harry le contesto que así seria, después de apartarse entro en la chimenea y desapareció.

Los chicos se despidieron del director, Albus camino hasta su asiento en el escritorio y medito _**…Ahora que estoy solo me pregunto cómo irán hacer estos días…, sí que me espera bastante trabajo.**_

En Cabeza de Puerco un maltrecho Touma entraba ya a las 9pm

Había ido a pasear con Amelia y Luisa, su prima que había venido corriendo detrás de ellos, el pueblo era un lugar muy bonito realmente, le hacía recordar a los pueblos de algún cuento de su infancia, habían estado paseando por la plaza y hablando de las cosas que les gustaban, cosas sin mucha importancia, esquivaba las preguntas que le pongan en aprietos, hasta que decidieron entrar a un lugar muy concurrido llamado las tres escobas, ahí habían puros jóvenes cada uno de diferente casa, como le había enseñado Amelia, Gryffindor había más al parecer por ahí unos cuantos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, lo que no sabía él es que apenas entrar una mirada de unas chicas de Gryffindor se habían posado en Amelia y Luisa, apenas estaban por pedir algo cuando estas chicas se abalanzaron gritando sin mas contra las dos chicas y empujaron a Touma haciéndolo caer encima de una mesa de un grupo de chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor, realmente Kamijou no sabía que estaba pasando, pues no sabía que Amelia había hecho algunas travesuras antes contra una de las chicas, por lo cual decidió pararse a detenerlas pero antes que lo hiciera fue la misma Amelia la que comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra con su varita, Luisa siguió su ejemplo y rápidamente las otras chicas también.

Touma estaba sin poder reaccionar al Armagedón que se había vuelto todo, cada vez más se unían contra las slytherin y estaban comenzando a ser arrinconadas por mas buenas que ellas fueran, fue cuando al ver como avanzaban las cosas e inocentemente Kamijou decidió proteger a las dos chicas poniéndose enfrente de ellas y destruyendo muchos hechizos con su mano derecha, aparte de ser lentos los hechizos para Touma eran visibles por lo cual no eran algo extremadamente difícil de interceptar, al ver esto los hombres se unieron pero algunos quedaron rápidamente desconcertados por como este chico extraño se protegía de los hechizos, esto fue suficiente para que Touma fuera acercándose y en un momento se abalanzara contra todos para luchar como mejor sabia, a mano limpia, realmente no supo si fue cinco minutos o más pero comenzaron a llegar adultos, los dueños y entre todos expulsaron a los alborotadores, mejor dicho los tres.

Ya afuera y en el suelo, llegaron los dueños a reclamar por todo lo que habían roto más el alboroto, fue Amelia la que primera se paró y juro pagar por los daños, al decir su nombre completo los dueños aceptaron y regresaron adentro. Touma se levantó, ayudo a Luisa a pararse la cual después lo empujo culpándolo de todo, Kamijou ya iba a responderle cuando fue Amelia la que silencio a su prima.

Regresaron hasta la entrada de cabeza de puerco y disculpándose se despidió Amelia, ella había reconocido quienes fueron los que les golpearon y cuál era la razón, aun así, no sentía culpa de lo que hizo solo no le gusto haber incomodado a Touma.

Kamijou entro con golpes en la cara, los labios rotos con sangre, su ropa con marcas de pies cuando lo patearon unas cuantas veces y unos cortes pequeños como si lo hubieran querido clavar algo, casi lo clavan con muchas varitas, pero por las demos estaba bien, lo común de su mala suerte, Alberforth se sorprendió un poco, pero a veces pasaba, aunque siempre en su bar, …después de curar a Touma le enseño su cuarto.

Kamijou observo la cama rudimentaria pero no dijo nada, se dio un baño con una tina de agua caliente y durmió su primera noche en este mundo que el todavía desconoce, Fukou-da dijo antes de soñar.


	7. Chapter 7

_Touma despertó en un cuarto blanco al igual que la cama en donde estaba acostado, Othinus le miraba con un ojo verde felino expectante, ella se encontraba sobre él, una fragancia dulce venia de su piel marfil, tonos rosados expresaban juventud, nublaban la calma de Kamijou y con sus hermosos labios rosas pronuncio "Humano, te extraño… tu eres la persona que ha logrado entenderme en este basto mundo, siendo el primero y único…, con el pasar de los días vi tu ser sin sombras, fui sintiendo un calor en el pecho que fue borrando los deseos que tenía antes, ser un hada o una diosa ya no importaban ya que encontré la felicidad que anhelaba, mi ser sufre al no verte a mi lado, vuelve pronto, pronto, pues muero sin ti, yo te a…_

 _De la nada aprecio una Index muy molesta y gritando exclamo._

" _TOUUUMAAA, LA CENA LA CENA, TOUUUMAAA… MASCAR MASCAR"_

" _¡FUKOU DAAAA!"_

AAAHHH, grito Touma despertándose.

Al sentarse y despejar su mente se percató que había sido un sueño, "sinceramente las extraño… yo juro volver a verlos, tengo que hacerlo, Othinus… eres única… aguarden mi llegada" _dijo como un mensaje mudo_

Era muy temprano todavía, la luz del sol no existía aun, Kamijou se recostó otra vez y lentamente cerraba los ojos cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, se levantó y encontró a Aberforth que le indicaba que habían venido a recogerlo, Touma se dio se lavó la cara y los dientes con un enjuague extraño que le dieron y fue a ver a Dumbledore, eran cerca de las 5am.

Al llegar vio que este se encontraba acompañado por un señor muy pequeño al cual presentaron como el maestro de encantamientos de nombre Filius Flitwick, y después de despedirse con agradecimiento por la estadía partió con los otros dos rumbo a Hogwarts. Llevaban cerca de 12 minutos caminando cuando Albus le indico que se quede quieto ya que tenían que abrir una brecha, un camino, para que pueda entrar a los terrenos de la escuela sin destruir los encantamientos que le protegían, no era algo seguro que algo así pasara, pero mejor no lamentar después.

El pequeño maestro dio unos 5 pasos al frente, cerro los ojos y apuntando su varita en la misma dirección recito rápida pero silenciosamente conjuros, tenía en el rostro una expresión como si estuviera descifrando algun código complicado, lentamente se fue creando una luz blanquecina en el lugar donde indicaba su varita la cual estaba estática a un par de metros más lejos, mientras el maestro seguía en la misma pose, Albus fue hasta luz y con su varita la movió de arriba-abajo como si cortara algo, extendió sus brazos de derecha-izquierda lo que ocasionó que como si de un pliegue semitransparente se tratara se fuera doblando hasta que se creo un agujero por donde una persona podía pasar sin problemas, Albus se mantuvo en esa misma posición y sin mirar a Touma con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que pase. Con las manos en sus bolsillos Kamijou camino de manera firme y paso el agujero, siguió unos pocos metros por las dudas.

Dumbledore repitió a la inversa lo que hizo y el agujero desapareció, lo mismo realizo el pequeño maestro haciendo que la luz desaparezca. Aunque pareció poco tiempo esto les había demorado cinco minutos, siguieron caminando hasta que lentamente se vio un puente y más allá muros como los de un castillo, al pasar estos Touma sintió como si debes en cuando negaba cosas su mano derecha como si el ambiente fuera mágico, esto le preocupo por lo que pregunto a Dumbledore si había algun problema, este contesto que Hogwarts está cargado de magia pero mientras no toque cosas obviamente hechizadas no debía haber problema alguno, llegaron hasta una puerta en uno de los muros y entraron.

Al parecer no era un camino concurrido, un pasillo viejo con poca luz era por donde siguieron, dieron unas cuantas curvas y al llegar a un lugar más amplio con otros pasajes Albus miro al maestro y dijo.

 _Gracias por todo Filius, ve a descansar y mantén el secreto sobre este joven, si te preguntan tu solo di que es mi ayudante_

 **No te preocupes Albus, siempre estoy disponible para ayudar, hasta más tarde** , dijo el maestro y se fue por uno del pasillo.

Hogwarts es un hermoso lugar ya lo veras con el tiempo, eso sí tiene sus peligros, te recomiendo no ser muy aventurero Touma, y el bosque que hay cerca está prohibido, hay muchas criaturas, bueno sigamos ya que hay muchas cosas todavía que hablar, mientras caminaban por pasillos desérticos y que se notaban que era poco habituales.

Kamijou se fue dando a la idea que Dumbledore no quería que muchos se enteren de él, esto parecía por la hora que le habían traído y por los caminos que estaban tomando, se acordó de Amelia y de los problemas que habían pasado, las heridas de ayer no se veían gracias al ungüento que le coloco Alberforth

Comenzaron a subir unas escaleras y Touma decidió contar lo que había pasado anoche, Albus camino más lentamente escuchando lo que había ocurrido, al acabar de decir todo este respondió

 _Sí que te metes en problemas, …Amelia Ford Nix, su familia no es mala como tal pero tienen ideas muy arcaicas, su influencia les hace egocéntricos muchas veces y sus lazos familiares pueden ser cuestionables, …no me meteré en tus amistades pero debes tener cuidado al escogerlas, esa joven tiene problemas con su actitud a personas que no son de "sangre pura" lo cual le ha llevado a peleas severas en algunas ocasiones, brillante pero de pensamiento estrecho, te digo esto para que te prepares de las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir por ser cercano a ella, aunque es interesante que ella se haya acercado a ti primero, …capaz puedas ayudarla a cambiar, ante mis ojos eres un chico bueno y toda persona merece ser mejor, solo no te hagas muy obvio para los demás, tu poder debe mantenerse en secreto lo más posible, …has mentido y debes seguir haciéndolo por ahora, pero si tienes amigos sinceros en los cuales confías de la cual podría ser una de estas Amelia, debes sincerarte, ese es mi consejo, el amor es algo que siempre nos dará fuerzas._

Touma asintió, pensó en lo que le había explicado de Amelia, entendió porque paso lo de ayer y se preguntó si estaba bien ser amigo de alguien así pero este pensamiento se esfumo en un instante, si está en sus manos el poder ayudar a alguien él siempre lo haría, sea contra unos maleantes o contra uno mismo.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras, entraron por unas puertas y unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar más amplio, caminaron hasta estar frente a unas gárgolas de piedra, Dumbledore dijo _pastillas acidas,_ se movieron y salieron unas escaleras que daban a una puerta.

Al entrar Dumbledore le dijo que ya llegaron a su despacho, sí que tardaron como 15 minutos en llegar, le ofreció a Touma un té el cual acepto y se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

 _Ahora estamos seguros, puedes seguir la conversación que dejamos Touma_ , hablo Albus

Kamijou dio un trajo de su te

"Antes de seguir quiero hacerle unas preguntas director", Albus asintió, "¿Qué fecha es? ¿Sabe de ciudad academia? ¿conoce a la princesa Carissa o alguna de las tres princesas?"

Albus se tocó la barba y respondió; _es 9 de octubre del año 1996, no sé nada sobre ciudad académica ni he escuchado de esta y no existe ninguna princesa Carissa o tres princesas, solo hay una de nombre Isabelle._

Touma sintió un frio pesar en su corazón, unas lágrimas se le escaparon, era verdad el temor que sentía, ni si quiera era su mundo donde se encontraba, " _fue por un dios mágico… no fue ese cuadro"_ , término pensando.

Dumbledore se quedó algo impactado por el dolor que reflejo el joven al decirle esas palabras, prefirió esperar que este hable primero

Kamijou se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le dio el director y decidió contar como había llegado:

"Es extraño, pero no creo ser de este mundo, no sé si usted sabe sobre ese monumento que tiene una tela nebulosa de color gris en el ministerio, pero posiblemente yo salí de allí, de donde vengo había un cuadro con algo parecido y por querer destruirlo terminé tocándolo con la mano izquierda capaz por eso fui llevado acá…"

 _Te creo Touma la expresión de dolor que muestras es algo que solo personas sinceras pueden mostrar, …en este mundo hay muchos misterios y ese monumento es uno de ellos, se dice que es capaz de llevarte al mundo de los muertos, nadie ha logrado salir de allí, Cornelius me conto que estaba destruido, al pasar posiblemente lo hiciste, no moriste pero fuiste a otro lugar, …te ayudare a encontrar alguna manera de llevarte de dónde vienes, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras si es necesario, no te obligo, igual buscare una manera de que vuelvas a tu hogar,_ hablo el director mirando con sus penetrantes ojos azules a Kamijou.

Touma se sorprendió por la sincera preocupación que mostraba Albus por su situación lo cual hizo que decida ayudar en lo que podría, explicado esto decidió hablarle sobre su mundo, solo cosas importantes puntuales. Le conto sobre ciudad academia, su sistema de crear espers mediante la ciencia, sobre las capacidades de estos y sus niveles, también sobre como la magia puede ser utilizada por todos pero siempre acuestas de un gran sacrificio, que existen personas con talento que son los que tienen poderes nacidos como los gemstones también que existieron magos naturales (brujos(as)) pero que ya están extintos (menos Aleister) por lo que sabe, "solo los dioses mágicos son magos que tienen magia por ellos mismos" comento, explico que el poder que tenía según lo que otros le contaron nace del miedo que sentían los magos por cambiar el mundo de tal manera que sea irreversible por lo cual su poder es como un punto de restauración…

Dumbledore escuchaba en silencio, pero en su mente estaba simplemente anonadado, un mundo como el de Kamijou era impresionante, los muggles siendo capaces de tener diferentes poderes de maneras distintas para enfrentarse a esos que eran dotados, como su ciencia era capaz de sustituir la magia y superar a los talentosos, los dioses mágicos, aunque touma no ahondo mucho en estos, le parecieron seres monstruosos, sintió lástima porque ya no existían brujos, pero lo más misterioso era la explicación de su poder _ **, un punto de restauración,**_ …Albus entendió con esto que la diferencia en potencia debía ser muy grande entre los magos de este mundo y los de Kamijou para que tengan miedo de cambiar el mundo en su totalidad.

Dumbledore decidió responderle contándole algo de su mundo, sobre las diferentes escuelas mágicas, la ubicación de cada casa, los grados y cursos, algunas animales mágicos y criaturas, la separación del mundo muggle y mágico, estatuó del secreto, sobre Voldemort y sus mortifagos, también le explico que creía saber sobre la "inmortalidad" de Tom pero que no sabía al 100% todavía pero si era verdad pediría su ayuda, a lo cual Touma respondió que el siempre ayudaría a quien le pida mas aun para salvaguardar la felicidad de muchos.

Al terminar Albus le explico a Touma lo que debía hacer por mientras, estaría "trabajando como su asistente", esto debía decir a todo el que le pregunte, le dio una varita falsa para que si es necesario pueda utilizar su mano derecha sin levantar muchas sospechas pero que tenga cuidado y no se inmiscuya mucho con magia ya que solo puede destruirla, un traje de mago sin escudo de escuela, que estaría su cuarto en gryffindor y para que pueda entrar siempre debe buscar a alguien de esa casa, y que no toque el cuadro-puerta, si es necesario los prefectos le ayudarían, (Minerva se encargara de eso)

Kamijou acepto con normalidad, _espera un momento voy a traer a alguien para que te lleve a desayunar ya son más de la 7am, no te apartes de esta persona, él comedor es un lugar esplendido podrás disfrutar de muchas delicias,_ dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, este se levantó y salió de la sala.

Mientras Touma esperaba al director, estaba entretenido observando al ave hermosa que se encontraba en un posadero en el escritorio, decidió levantarse y acercarse, _un Fénix_ según le dijo Albus, un animal mágico muy raro, el ave lo observaba pero cuando Kamijou se acercó esta comenzó a retorcerse hasta que cuando él estaba en una distancia corta, el Fénix le grito amenazadoramente, es cuando Touma entendió que capaz sentía miedo de su mano, "Fukou da" hablo, se resignó a verlo de cerca y retrocedió, mas el ave al ver la decepción de Touma dio un pequeño silbido, esto saco una sonrisa al joven.

El director había visto esto último en silencio; _no le caes mal a Fawkes por lo que veo, …afuera te espera un prefecto, después de desayunar te llevara a tu cuarto, cuídate, te llamare cuando tenga noticias sobre tu vuelta a tu mundo o cuando requiera de tu ayuda, alguna cosa que pase o necesites puedes venir a decírmelo._

Kamijou agradeció al director y se despidió, salió de la sala, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con uno de los chicos que vio en el ministerio, este le voltio a verle le dio una sonrisa y le dijo: _(Mi nombre es Ron Weasley, soy prefecto de la casa Gryffindor y hoy seré tu escolta),_ Ron ya estaba pensando son sacarle todo con su gran carisma.

Así es como dio inicio a los primeros 5 días de Kamijou Touma en Hogwarts


	8. Chapter 8

Dia uno, de Serpientes y Leones

Mientras Ron iba adelante mostrando el camino hacia el comedor decidió hacerse amigo de Kamjiou, debía ganarse su confianza como dijo el director, con una sonrisa hablo.

 _Gryffindor es una gran casa, el hogar de los valientes, como estarás residiendo en esta yo me encargare de responder cualquier inquietud que tengas, siendo prefecto es mi deber mantener el orden, soy muy respetado (no lleva ni un mes siéndolo) así que no te preocupes si pasa algunas cosas, los amigos están para ayudarse ¿no crees?_

"…Entonces te encargare mi bienestar, ¿cómo están los demás?" Touma respondió estas palabras con una sonrisa, pero algo le decía que Ron estaba queriendo parecer mejor de lo que era en verdad

 _Todos están bien, seguro se encuentran desayunando ahí te los presentare, …fue realmente una sorpresa encontrarte junto a Luna y Neville ya que nunca te vimos antes, tuvimos ciertas sospechas, pero Dumbledore afirmo que eres una persona sin malicia, ¿…eres un mago poderoso verdad?, muy pocos son capaces de luchar contra "el que no debe ser nombrado" y salir ilesos._

Touma se preguntó de quien hablaba hasta que recordó que Albus le dijo que a Voldemort por miedo no le decían por su nombre, aunque tendría que confiar si quería hacer amigos considero que era mejor no revelar nada por ahora, a menos que sea necesario. "No creo que ser fuerte solo intervine para ayudar, fue solo suerte que Voldemort no se encuentre en guardia contra mi"

… _No seas tan reservado, no cualquier mago llama por ese nombre al señor tenebroso, ¿seguro que no eres un mago reconocido de Japón? ¿Capaz has venido a ayudar a Dumbledore con lo de la Orden?_ Quiso saber Ron

"Yo solo vine por trabajo, ser asistente del director es lo único que deseo, …no soy alguien reconocido he estado siempre en el promedio además mi familia es tradicional y reservada, no se escucha mucho de ellos en Japón así que menos creo que por acá tenga voz. Había algo que me inquietaba sobre el estado de sangre, me gustaría que me dijeras sobre eso, si quieres claro" Touma termino contestando.

 _¿…No sabes sobre el linaje de sangre?_ Ron dijo con una cara de sorpresa.

"Bueno por lo que he visto parece que la "sangre pura" tiene algun peso en la sociedad, pero la verdad no se bien qué significado tiene.

… _No tengo problema en contestarte, pero debes tener cuidado a quien preguntas sobre esto, lo bueno es que estoy yo para decírtelo jeje. Los sangre pura se dicen a los magos que no han tenido mezcla con muggles, mejor dicho no sean casado con estos, también esto debe estar comprobado por generaciones …no es que sea sinónimo de poder si no mírame yo soy un sangre pura pero mi familia no rebosa en dinero, tenemos lo justo (no quería decir pobres), lo que pasa es que muchas de estas familias tienen lazos antiguos y son hasta cierto punto mejor visto que digamos un sangre mestiza por otros magos, lo cual lleva a que haya más confianza y con esto mejores puestos de trabajo o más facilidad para llegar a grandes cargos políticos, también entre ellos se ayudan si tienen carencias económicas aunque son bastante orgullosos lo que lleva a no aceptar esto muchas veces, al menos no públicamente según lo dicho por mi padre, …hay algo malo y es que este orgullo los lleva a que desprecien a magos que no provengan de la pureza de sangre, también se sienten superiores a estos y a los muggles, lo cual ha llevado a que muchos pidan guerra, no es sorpresa entonces que la mayoría de mortifagos o magos tenebrosos sean sangre pura o tengan la idea de que los magos deben gobernar todo, pero siempre hay excepciones… mi familia no es así de mente estrecha, lo que nos ha llevado a ser llamados traidores por otras familias de sangre pura, aunque eso no nos importa, clasificar a personas sangre es una idiotez._ Touma escuchó atentamente lo dicho por Ron, bio como este se molestaba varias veces **, …es una buena** **persona** pensó Kamijou

"Es verdad, nadie debe ser clasificado solo por su nacimiento sino por sus actos, decir que alguien es mejor por tener "otra sangre" muestra lo imbécil que uno es, aun así solo son personas confundidas, tú me muestras que se puede cambiar",dijo con voz firme

 _Se que no todos son asi, pero tantas muertes por ideales absurdos…, ¿no sería mejor combatir de la misma manera?_ Inquirió Ron

Touma dejo de caminar lo cual ocasiono que Ron también lo haga, le miro a los ojos y respondio. "Aun si fuera lo mejor, yo creo que toda persona merece cambiar, aun si han sido malas en el pasado, si cometieron crímenes imperdonables, pero aceptaron su castigo yo estaré ahí para acompañarles a que cumplan su condena y cuando lo hayan hecho también estaré para darles un abrazo aun si estoy ya viejo"

Ron quedo impresionado por esas palabras pues nunca había palabras así de alguien, solo en historias de héroes, _**capaz es todavía inocente**_ esto pensó al no saber sobre cómo había sido la vida de Kamijou.

Ron solo termino dándole la razón a Touma para no crear discusión y siguieron a su destino, mas Kamijou pregunto:

…¿Pero hay "otras sangres"? hablaste sobre los mestizos.

 _Si, están los que se mezclan que obviamente son los mestizos, los magos "puros" que hacen esto son tratados como traidores de la sangre, son visto como "sangre sucia" los cuales son magos que nacen de muggles, no se sabe porque realmente pasa esto al igual que los squib que estos son hijos de magos "puros" sin magia, aunque eso ya lo sabes_ **.**

 **No sé nada** dijo sin decir Touma, **Amelia… familia egocéntrica…, capaz fueron sus acciones lo que llevo a lo que paso esa noche en el bar, …no creo que sea una persona mala pero si equivocada, tendré que ayudarle a ser mejor aún si tengo que destruir sus ilusiones,** decidió el joven sin suerte.

Kamijou se impresiono al ver tan grandes puertas abiertas, estas daban a varias 4 mesas muy largas que estaban divididas por casas, esto era obvio por el estandarte en el comienzo de cada una y porque las personas que se encontraban sentadas eran generalmente de una sola casa por mesa, había uno que otro en otra mesa que no era suya pero era porque ahí se encontraban sus amigos al parecer, había regular cantidad de alumnos era hora del desayuno después de todo, 7:20am para ser exactos según un gran reloj, eso sí para ser solo un desayuno parecía bien surtido, bandejas a rebosar de pan , mantequilla, queso, tocino, huevo, frutas bien variadas, algun postre y chocolate caliente para cada persona, a Touma le comenzó a gruñir el estómago, los olores llamaban al hambre.

Mientras tanto Ron encontró a sus amigos, como pensaba ahí estaban Harry y Hermione, Neville seguro seguía durmiendo. Caminaron hasta llegar a la pareja, se saludaron, Ron presento a los dos e indico que Hermione al igual que él también era prefecta, justo cuando iban a sentarse una voz conocida por Kamijou le llamaba, al voltear vio en la mesa de las serpientes a una chica de pelo te ondulado, la linda Amelia que levantaba con ánimo su mano derecha para indicarle que vaya a su asiento.

Mientras Kamijou estaba sin saber que hacer Amelia se preguntaba porque este no venía a saludarla, ya debería estar corriendo por su compañía, pasaron unos segundos y se percató con quienes estaba; _**el trio de tontos con Harry Potter como capitán, pero más le preocupaba esa indeseable sangre sucia, ningún buen mago debe contaminarse con la presencia de algo así, …seguro lo han llevado engañado o algo así, es un joven que no conoce Hogwarts ni sus habitantes, seguro que si le hubiera dicho con anterioridad no se habría dejado engatusar, la suciedad es algo que se adhiere con fuerza**_ pensó la chica serpiente, aclaro su voz y pronuncio:

(Luisa querida y adorable prima, puedes ir a traer a Touma con prontitud, eso apestoso cerca de él me disgusta, sé que a ti también, pero si lo haces te apoyare en los exámenes) dijo Amelia mirando con ojos de autoridad a su prima, no quería perder el tiempo en juegos de tira y afloja.

Luisa al ver esa actitud solo asintió, _**es mejor no inquirir en su ira**_ , se levantó y camino hasta el cuarteto, al llegar solo saludo a Kamijou y le hablo que su prima esperaba con gran alegría que vaya a desayunar con ella, esta forma agresiva de venir sin ni siquiera mirarles hizo que el trio se molestara, pero fue Hermione la que con tono molesto dijo que ellos ya habían acordado con Touma el desayunar, Luisa no respondió ni siquiera se inmuto por esas palabras.

Hermione sintió que su cara se volvía roja de ira, pero mantuvo la calma aun así hablo; (al parecer ni saludar sabes, tus padres no te han educado como debe ser)

Luisa al sentir cierta "burla" en esas palabras volteo y miro, (¿educación? Tu quien eres para decirme eso sang-)

Touma vio a donde esto iba a resultar, decidió poner una mano en el hombro de Luisa y decirle que vaya con Amelia el ya iría. Esta acción hizo voltear a Luisa la cual vio unos duros ojos oscuros que la observaban, sintió un nudo en su pecho y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sintió que la soltaban y fue con paso apresurado a reunirse con su prima.

Kamijou miro como se iba a la joven y volteo a ver al trio, les dio una disculpa lo cual los otros dijeron que no era para tanto, aunque le preguntaron sobre como conocía a esas chicas, Touma les conto rápidamente sobre cómo conoció a la chica serpiente y su prima, también del "pequeño" problema que hubo en tres escobas, después de esto decidió ir a ver a Amelia, tenía que hacerse más amigo de ella si quería ayudarla ser mejor persona, dejarla no era una opción, **(Touma Touma, otra vez una chica, seguro que solo estas ayudando TOUUUMAAA),** escucho una pequeña y misteriosa voz.

 _Espero que no pase nada a este pobre Kamijou_ dijo en silencio un Touma cabizbajo, …sin saber que 4 mujeres estaban viéndole como se dirigía a Slytherin, unas chicas leonas que habían luchado contra un par de jóvenes serpientes en un bar muy conocido.

El domingo posiblemente publique un capítulo más extenso, ya que después vendrá un problema llamado universidad y comenzare a publicar cuando pueda, hasta pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Touma fue hasta donde se encontraba Amelia, la cual le sonreía con alegría al parecer, pero los demás miembros de la casa se mostraban intrigados por este joven que momentos antes había estado en Gryffindor, lo cual origino algunos murmullos más de otras mujeres _**¿será conocido de la señorita Amelia? Parece de último curso, pero no lleva ningún escudo de casa, ¿algún lejano familiar?**_ (Touma esta con un traje de mago que es común en Hogwart en temporada de frio, por debajo de este tiene un chaleco negro de lana con una camisa azul mar profundo sin corbata, pantalón negro con zapatos del mismo color algo pesados parecido a un cat, por las dudas sea necesario correr o patear fuerte), _ **¿No crees que esa sonrisa es muy alegre para solo un conocido? ¿No pensaras…? Esa mirada es de una chica en- Shssss no digas eso, cuidado te escuchen…**_

(Maldita sea prima, mira los chismes que ocasionas, espero que no llegue estos murmullos a oídos de tu padre, …esta ni me está escuchando, mierda). Dijo Luisa con voz silenciosa a Amelia la cual ni se inmutó, pues estaba entretenida viendo a Touma llegar.

Al llegar Kamijou la chica serpiente cerro un ojo, puso un dedo en sus labios y hablo: Te tardaste mucho, está mal hacer esperar a una dama, …pero te dejare pasar por esta vez, ven siéntate frente a mí, Amelia miro a su prima la cual estaba sentada frente a ella y con la mirada le indico que se mueva mas la dichosa no capto el mensaje, pasaron segundos sin que nadie se mueva cuando Amelia frunció las cejas y abriendo la boca pronuncio con una voz molesta; _¿…porque sigues allí? ¿Muévete, no ves que estas ocupando un sitio que no es para ti?,_ Luisa dio un pequeño salto parándose y con prontitud se movió a la izquierda llevando consigo su desayuno, también acomodo un plato limpio, una taza de chocolate y servilleta, al acabar se sentó en silencio con la mirada en su desayuno.

"No era para tanto Amelia, disculpa por incomodarte Luisa", dijo un Kamijou con voz sincera mirando a la peli-amarrillo, la cual voltio y al ver los ojos del joven sintió que sus disculpas eran sinceras, le dijo que no se preocupe y por primera vez le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Amelia también le pidió disculpas, ya que capaz se había sobre pasado en las palabras, terminando las disculpas Touma tomo asiento.

 _Gracias por estar acompañándome hoy, perdón por incomodarte con mis palabras, a veces mi personalidad no es la más tranquila, ¿…que tal te ha ido? ¿hablaste con el director?_ Pregunto una Amelia con la intención de olvidar lo sucedido

"…No pasa nada, solo estate más serena, …me ha ido bien y el director me contrato como su asistente"

Los ojos de Amelia dieron un brillo de alegría, ya que al ser Kamijou asistente de Albus significaría que estaría en Hogwarts por un largo tiempo; _muchas felicidades, es muy peculiar que el director contrate a alguien, en realidad nunca se ha sabido de algo así, seguro que ha visto en ti a un gran mago y decidió mantenerte a su lado, hay que celebrarlo con prontitud, ¿desde cuando empiezas?_

"Empiezo desde mañana, aunque ya me pagaron algo de 700 galeones al mes (1 galeón es equivalente a 7,35 dólares), ¿Es un buen sueldo? Pregunto ya que no quiero llegar sin nada a fin de mes" respondió un intrigado Touma

 _Está bien para ser un asistente la verdad_ , _**aunque mi mesada ronda los 675 galeones esto es porque mis padres tienen dinero**_ , _a menos que seas derrochador dudo mucho que llegues sin dinero a fin de mes, ¿…te hospedaras en alguna posada de Hogsmeade?_ Pregunto una expectante chica serpiente, ya que es bueno ir a visitar sorpresivamente a los amigos ¿no? y en soledad.

"No, me han dado un cuarto en Gryffindor, en si estaré viviendo en Hogwarts así que mi gasto será mínimo jeje", termino la oración un sonriente Kamijou.

Amelia no se sintió muy cómoda con esto, es verdad que al estar Touma en Hogwart ella siempre lo podría verlo sin la necesidad de ir lejos, pero ya estaba pensando en pasar un tiempo sin tantas miradas indiscretas **,** _ **para ser buenos amigos es necesario la cercanía e intimidad ¿no?, aunque eso se puede resolver con algunos lugares secretos o pagando para privacidad (nada raro claro), lo que si le molestaba era que el estaría en la casa de los leones, tantas sangres mestizas o sucias no debe ser bueno para alguien respetable, debería estar en Slytherin o mínimo en Ravenclaw… tengo que ver una manera para llevarlo a un mejor lugar…**_

 _Oh que bueno, así te veré más seguido… pero mucho hablar, el chocolate se enfría y mis clases ya van a empezar así que disfrutemos el desayuno_

Con esto comenzaron a degustar, por ahí había unas cuantas palabras de Touma preguntándole sobre sus clases, pasatiempos y su familia, esto llevo a que Amelia le contara un poco de su historia familiar. Su Padre Adler Aldous heredero de la noble casa Nix Heber nacido en Alemania y su madre Celia Cassandra heredera de la noble casa Ford Steel se casaron 1969 a la edad de 26 años naciendo al año, ella Amelia Anemona es la heredera y cabeza sucesora de la familia, tiene una hermana menor de 13 años de nombre Lirio Celestina, su prima Luisa es hija de la hermana menor de su madre, las que también fueron solo dos hijas, lo cual hace que aunque su prima también es hija de un sangre principal sea solo una rama familiar, la casa Ford Nix es tronco principal y por lo cual superior a la de su tía, eso también pasara con ella y su hermana cuando se casen, ya que Amelia es cabeza heredera, la familia que tenga Luisa caerá entonces como una rama secundaria.

Kamijou no entendía mucho de la nobleza, aunque sentía que la forma de su estructura era despectiva, como si valoraran la sangre hasta en sus propios familiares, Amelia termino preguntándole sobre su familia lo que hizo que Touma se asustara un poco, termino mintiendo de cómo era una familia tradicional japonesa y no muy dicha a la vida social le habían dicho que mantenga todo en secreto, por lo cual dio solo el nombre de sus padre (Touya y Shiina), también hablo que eran solo un tronco principal y muy pocas ramas, ya que con el tiempo por ser cerrados fueron siendo menos, por lo cual su padre le había enviado lejos a conocer otras maneras de pensar y capaz así traer ideas diferentes a su casa con lo cual cambiar las ideas de su familia, esto ocasiono que la mente de la Señorita Ford divagara hasta llegar a la idea que Kamijou había ido a fuera de su cultura para buscar esposa, _**…casarse es algo que con el tiempo lo hare pero nunca pensé en felicidad, mis padres son una pareja feliz (no forzada) pero yo nunca pensé en ser similar, hacer fuerte la sangre es más importante que el amor o eso he creído… ¿es solo amistad esto que siento en mi pecho?,… ser esposa, amar y ser amada… no suena tan mal… aun sino es amor pasar la vida con alguien que te da alegría podría estar bien…**_

Amelia al terminar de escuchar lo que contaba Touma y de soñar dulces tonterías termino invitándole a su casa en vacaciones; _yo iré a mi hogar al terminar el año me imagino que tú te quedaras acá, estarás muy solitario, pocas personas se quedan en vacaciones aparte que no hay mucho que hacer, por lo cual te invito a que lo pases conmigo, la mansión de mis padres es muy amplia, podríamos hacer cosas muy divertidas (escalofrió), también tenemos terrenos en varias partes de Alemania, Inglaterra y Francia, podríamos aventurar por ahí o quedarnos de camping (nada sospechoso) ¿qué dices?,_ dijo una emocionada señorita de ojos verdes.

Esto dejo mudo a Kamijou, esa mirada le decía que Amelia no aceptaría un no como respuesta, le pregunto sobre si sus Padres permitirían algo así la cual respondió que no se preocupe, ellos eran buenas personas y la mimaban mucho. Él quiso dar otra excusa, pero esos ojos devoraban su alma, termino por decir que lo pensara, aunque Amelia no se mostró muy feliz por esa respuesta termino aceptando pero que no se demore mucho en su respuesta, "espero que no pase nada si voy" Fukou da", silenciosamente pronuncio un joven sin suerte. **(Ustedes que piensan, que vaya Touma o se quede a ayudar a Albus en Hogwarts, no se olviden de los horrocruxes que ya no faltan mucho en ser descubiertos)**

Con todo esto ya eran por ser las 8am, fue Luisa la que aviso haciendo que Amelia se disculpara y saliera rápidamente con su prima hacia su clase, una sonrisa se veía en el rostro de la chica serpiente la cual desapareció por la puerta de entrada, ya ella se acordaría después con disgusto que no acordó donde verse con Touma más tarde ni donde ir a celebrar por su trabajo, ya enviara a alguien posiblemente.

Kamjiou quedo solo sin saber bien que hacer, se sentía algo incomodo por las miradas de los alumnos de Slytherin y aunque volteo a ver al grupo de Ron no los encontró, posiblemente tenían clase, la verdad es que muchas personas se habían ido, solo que daban algunos alumnos que parecían de su edad (séptimo año) y otros que parecían de trece años (tercer año aproximado) que eran la gran mayoría lo cual lo dejaba como un poco desubicado, determino que mejor comía calmadamente como esperando a Ron, después de todo le enseñaría donde está la casa de Gryfffindor y su cuarto principalmente así que ya vendría a recogerlo, **"…seguro que ser prefecto es algo cansado",** mientras degustaba saco su móvil olvidado con su mano izquierda, era uno de pantalla táctil de tapa, muy normal de ciudad academia (Splatphone), es verdad que la batería dura bastante alrededor de 3 dias con uso regular, pero este estaba totalmente cargado no solo eso sino que se estaba cargando continuamente, esto desconcertó a Touma, fue revisando el móvil y solo encontró que la carga inalámbrica estaba encendida en la opción de recolección de energía alterna, ¿qué significa eso?, nunca le había pasado algo asi, medito un momento y recordó que según el manual esa opción se activaba en situaciones irregulares (emergencias, lugares sin carga eléctrica común) **¿…energía alterna… energía mágica?** decidió cogerlo con la mano derecha y dejo de cargar, **que interesante, pero es muy sospechoso, los móviles de ciudad academia son capaces de seguir sirviendo en lugares cargados de magia, acaso no me digo el director que Hogwarts es uno de esos lugares…, funciona correctamente todo, hasta la cámara está bien, …tan sospechoso…**

 _(Hey ¿qué es esa cosa?)_ Le pregunto un chico de tercer año que estaba cerca de él, en realidad se había acercado un grupito sin que se dé cuenta _(Solo habla que es),_ dijo otro, ( _No nos dejes sin respuesta)_ se escuchó una voz diferente, eran 4 varones de 13 años aproximadamente, solo uno de ellos se quedaba observando el extraño objeto en silencio, Kamijou escondió rápidamente el objeto y decidió decir que era un regalo de sus padres por lo cual no sabía nada de cómo se utiliza o sobre que es, los otros no le creyeron y comenzaron a insistir, fue entonces cuando:

 _¿Qué hacen chicos? ¿Cuál es la razón de molestar a alguien mayor_? Estas palabras vinieron de una dulce voz, una señorita de la edad de los chicos, era esbelta y con un rostro que para su edad era bonita, con un pelo lacio de color te claro y unos ojos verdes, tez blanca más que su hermana y labios delgados color rosa pálido. Touma se acordó de Amelia, parecía una versión más pequeña con algunas diferencias, eso sí muy posiblemente seria toda una belleza en el futuro.

 _(No, nada Celestina… solo queríamos saber cómo era el pretendiente de tu hermana)_ le respondió el chico que le hablo a Kamijou primero, parecía el jefe del grupo.

Lirio se quedó en silencio, _**¿que se perdió en el tiempo que no estaba?,**_ se había quedado durmiendo un poco más de lo necesario, ya que era día libre para los de tercero por que su única clase, la con Umbridge ya no existía, _**Y qué es eso de pretendiente, ¿no era acaso Hans el que estaba tratando eso?**_ **tengo que saber qué pasa.**

… _chicos pueden irse, tengo que hablar con el joven_

 _(Bueno, hasta luego Celestina) dijeron al despedirse._

…Acá hay muchas personas, tienes que aclararme eso de ser pretendiente de mi hermana así que sígueme, digo si no es de mucha molestia.

Touma sentía que, aunque su voz era dulce y hasta melódica, pero había cierta presión en esta, aunque eso sí, mucho más amable que Amelia como si fuera menos exigente y más serena. Kamijou termino aceptando, no deseaba que se crean chismes erróneos los cuales lleguen a oídos de Amelia, se imaginaba las torturas que haría ella a su pobre cuerpo.

"Antes de ir, ¿ya desayunaste?"

 _No te preocupes, como era tarde terminé comiendo algo en la casa de Slytherin, solo vine pensando que podía encontrar a mi hermana, aunque ya se fue, pero bueno_

"…Es así, vayamos entonces", respondió Kamijou al terminar su desayuno, se levantó y siguió a Celestina la cual iba caminando con paso seguro en silencio, fueron pasando por amplios pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar despejado, daba la sensación de un pequeño parque dentro de Hogwarts, ¿una plazuela?, después de caminar en este unos minutos terminaron sentándose en una banca de piedra, la más discreta de oídos indiscretos.

 _Como debes suponer yo soy la hermana de Amelia Anemona, Lirio Celestina de la noble casa Ford Nix, aunque no es de mi incumbencia meterme en la vida de mi hermana, es por derecho y obligación tener en observación a la próxima cabeza de familia en vigilancia, más aún cuando se trata de hombres o pretendientes, diciendo esto quiero saber quién eres y cuál es tu asunto con mi hermana_

Touma tomo un respiro profundo y mirando a los ojos de Lirio respondió; "Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma, soy japonés y estoy trabajando como asistente del director, solo soy amigo de tu hermana, es verdad que no hace mucho que nos conocimos, pero no tengo ninguna mala intención con ella, lo que escuchaste de ser pretendiente debe ser solo una confusión, su amistad es lo único que deseo"

Celestina sintió la sinceridad de sus respuestas, _**no parece un hombre malo**_ _,_ _ **tener amigos siempre es bueno,**_ aunque decidió confiar en sus respuestas no dejaría de observarlo, quién sabe si es un buen mentiroso, ella no sabía legeremancia para estar segura, _**capaz padre pueda confirmar esto, pero no creo que sea necesario alarmarse por solo una bonita amistad,**_ lo que si es que le dio algo de gracia como Kamijou tenía una cara tan seria para unas simples respuestas, _**tendrá miedo de algo jeje**_

 _Veo que eres sincero, solo no te pongas tan tenso, no estas siendo recriminado por nada jaja, ya que eres amigo de mi hermana eres también de mí, …no quieres ir al lago, no tengo clases y estoy algo aburrida, aparte que a diferencia de mi hermana no tengo muchas amistades libres_ , hablo celestina con una sonrisa.

"…No se, tengo que esperar al prefecto de Gryffindor que era para que me lleve a mi cuarto, me quede conversando con tu hermana y cuando me di cuenta ya se habían ido, sería mejor esperarlos en el comedor, vaya hacer que me pierda"

… _A esta hora tanto quinto como sexto grado están en clases, y saldrán como mínimo a las 12am, según el reloj del comedor eran las 9:25am cuando venimos hasta acá, así que ya habrán pasado unos veinte minutos más, todavía tienes mucho tiempo y si nos demoramos mucho a la hora del almuerzo seguro los vemos, ya por último yo o mi hermana te podremos ayudar a encontrarlos, …entonces que dices, ¿pasas un tiempo conmigo?, claro si es de tu agrado._

Touma medito un momento…, llego a la conclusión que esperar a Ron en el comedor iba a ser incómodo y siendo verdad lo que le decía Lirio no habría problema de conocer más los terrenos de Hogwarts, aparte quien se podría resistir a un pedido de acompañamiento dicho de una manera tan amable, lo único es que rezaba porque nadie le acuse de algo raro por andar por allí con alguien tan joven.

"Está bien, quien no sería feliz de acompañar a una señorita tan agradable" respondió Kamijou con una saludable sonrisa.

 _Jeje eres adulador, me gusta, ¡vamos rápido!, quiero ver si está el calamar tomando sol_ dijo una feliz Celestina que se levantó de un brinco y agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Touma (qué bueno que no fue el derecho, pero ya pasara) lo llevo por el camino que daba al lago.

Lo que no sabían es que cuatro señoritas de Gryffindor los estaban siguiendo, ¿por qué no sacudir un poco a la hermana menor como venganza?, aparte es una Slytherin no hay problema ¿cierto?

¿Sera otra batalla campal? Pobre Touma…


	10. Chapter 10

Kamijou camino junto a Celestina, ella fue guiando hasta que salieron a campo abierto, el césped era de un saludable verde donde se observaban uno que otro árbol y mas allá el lago, Lirio indico un árbol que se encontraba relativamente cerca, mientras se acercaban dijo _estos lugares son muy comunes para descansar, aunque ahora la mayoría está en clases como puedes ver eso no significa que vengan personas ha… conocerse mejor,_ Touma solo asintió, ya había visto una que otra pareja con algo de entusiasmo, algunas interrumpían sus "asuntos" para ver quien llegaba pero la mayoría después de confirmar que no era ni un prefecto o maestro solo continuaron, mas aun algunos en silencio murmuraban: **(hey Luis no es esa una chica de tercero, …me acuerdo a verla visto entrar en clases de ese año, …puede ser Cristy… ¿pero ese joven no es ya de séptimo?, …bueno no es asunto nuestro… después de todo somos de cuarto y nos hemos escapado de clase así que mejor solo dejémoslo de ver, beso-beso… pequeña …pervertido… jeje…)**

 **(…esa no es la hija menor de la casa Ford Nix ¿Carla?, …si lo es, acuérdate que ravenclaw tiene algunas asignaturas con ellos, pero ese joven no le he visto nunca ¿no sabes quién es?, parece de tu año, David. …Nunca le he visto, es verdad que en el último año se ven todas las casas aunque sea en algún curso o examen, pero no me acuerdo a ver visto alguna vez a ese joven, …aun así es muy osado meterse con alguien de esa casa… y sin lugar a dudas es un pervertido, una jovencita de 13 años...que descarado…, ¡Pero que quieres decir con eso David!, ¡acaso no estamos en la misma situación! ¡Peor cuando tú me hicis-!,** _ **David rápidamente coloco su mano en la boca de la señorita y acerco sus labios a su oreja**_ **, mejor no juzguemos nada y continuemos con lo nuestro ya amor,** _ **termino diciendo y dio una suave mordido en la oreja**_ **, Uhmmm… si en la noche me das atención…, Claro mi amada Carla…)**

 **(…no es ese joven mayor para ella ¿Bibi?, …y que nos importa Daphne, mejor sigue besándome… mis labios se sienten solos…** _ **"sonido de lengua apasionada"**_ **)**

Mientras ya casi llegaban al árbol Kamijou sentía como crecía su nerviosismo y una voz en su mente hablo; " _ **espero que no piensen mal de nosotros, esas ultimas jovencitas sí que son salvajes… no no no mantén la calma Touma, mantén la calma…".**_

El joven sin suerte y la pequeña serpiente se sentaron donde daba sombra el árbol, celestina le comento sobre algunos animales que hay en el bosque, en especial sobre los centauros, una especie inteligente con rasgos humanos y que eran bastante recelosos de los humanos, magos en especial, por lo que es mejor solo mantenerse lejos de ellos, también explico que el lago tiene muchas diferentes criaturas acuáticas, siendo el mejor para ella el calamar gigante, _de vez en cuando salen sus tentáculos a tomar sol, por eso este es el mejor lugar para verlos y si se puede hincarles un poco jeje_ hablo con una sonrisa, " _ **…pobre calamar seguro que lo deben molestar seguidamente"**_ pensó Kamijou.

Al seguir hablando Lirio le termino contando sobre el torneo de los tres magos, como vinieron otras escuelas muy importantes de Europa para ese evento, como Harry Potter fue el cuarto mago y como casi todos lo odiaban porque pensaban que el solo quería la fama, ella también lo creyó, las pruebas llenas de dificultades como: los poderosos dragones, las temibles y frías profundidades del lago, el laberinto sin retorno pero… _fue un final triste, murió un joven de Hufflepuff, Cedric era su nombre, alguien muy querido por su carisma, …muchos de mi casa son distantes y hasta crueles con los demás, mi hermana no es excepción, yo no veo porque debemos ser tan antipáticos, después esta eso de sangre sucia, realmente me duele que mi hermana sea así, la verdad es que no tengo muchas amistades por esas ideas, la gran mayoría de mi casa son ciegos, …me sentí tan triste al ver como una gran parte de jóvenes y señoritas se sintieron feliz cuando escucharon que el señor tenebroso había vuelto, diciendo cosas como: Ahora todo volverá a su orden natural, los muggles conocerán su lugar, apenas tenga oportunidad iré con Lord Voldemort, etc. Lo bueno es que mi hermana no hablo nada en ese asunto, pero temo que vaya a ese lado…_

Touma vio que mientras contaba esto Lirio, ella se ponía cada vez más desanimada hasta que sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y agacho la cabeza, el con calma y suavidad acaricio la parte superior de su cabeza, sintió su suave pelo. Celestina se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Kamijou, levanto su cabeza todavía con la mano de este acariciándola, _Touma que esta-_

"Cuando somos jóvenes hacemos muchas tonterías Celestina, yo mismo he equivocado muchas veces, pensamos que tenemos la razón siempre o que somos invencibles, por lo cual llegamos a tropezar o hacemos daño a otros, muchos aprendemos de la manera más difícil las consecuencias y otros con el tiempo se dan cuenta que lo que siguen está mal, pero no importa cómo aprendemos, lo único que es relevante es llegar a ser mejor persona, …estoy seguro que muchos de esos jóvenes y señoritas cambiaran mientras más se eduquen por eso nunca debemos dejarlos solos, eres una buena chica y he visto que te escuchan, esos chicos dejaron de molestarme por tus palabras por lo cual debes poder ayudarles a que vean el mundo de otra manera, no te sientes sola, únete con los pocos que piensan como tú y lucha porque otros comprendan, capaz sea lento y difícil, pero podrás dar sonrisas a los demás; al igual no te apartes de tu hermana, tienes que velar por ella aun si esta sorda parece, pero no te preocupes, soy tu amigo, yo también estaré ahí y no abandonare a tu querida hermana aun si tengo que destruir sus ilusiones", término por decir Kamijou con una sonrisa.

Celestina se quedó impresionada por las palabras del joven, nunca nadie le dijo esas palabras, eran reconfortantes para su corazón que muchas veces dolía en silencio, _…eres una buena persona me hace feliz que seas amigo de mi hermana_ , hablo con una sonrisa

Mientras Touma le dijo que eso era lo que una persona normalmente haría, Lirio busco en sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño rectángulo con envoltura dorada, _…pensaba comérmelo, pero te lo doy, es un chocolate de lujo asi que saboréalo bien,_ hablo Lirio poniendo el chocolate en la mano de Kamijou que acepto el presente con alegría… pero una voz interrumpió en ese momento

 **(Tsk Tsk, mira que nos encontramos, parece que la hermanita le encanta ser una putita, enrollándose con el novio de tu mayor hermana, …seguro que le va encantar la noticia).** Dijo una joven de pelo negro que estaba con otras tres chicas, todas de Griffindor y con las varitas listas.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciudad academia

Han pasado cinco días desde que Touma desapareció mediante el cuadro que Tsuchimikado debía destruir por orden de la Iglesia Anglicana, esto ocasionó un gran impacto en todo el mundo. En primer lugar Index tuvo que ser re-ubicada fuera de Japón al ya no estar su cuidador, ella lloro como cuando Kamijou desapareció en el final de la tercer gran guerra y aunque intento con desesperación integrarse al grupo de búsqueda integrada por miembros de necessarius, no le dejaron participar porque no permitiría la iglesia que le pase algo, justamente fue Laura Stuart que formo un equipo con los conocidos y amigos de Touma, entre estos se encontraban Kanzaki (un santo es muy necesario para la fuerza de batalla y aparte el gran aprecio que ella sentía al joven), Tsuchimikado (aparte de su gran conocimiento por ser agente, se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, era su amigo que había desaparecido por su culpa), Agnese y dos chicas más de las anteriores católicas (funcionan bien en equipo), Orsola y Sherry (medidas de inteligencia y contra-inteligencia), Leivinia B. vino personalmente a alistarse (su conocimiento basto y poder eran cartas importantes, debía mucho a Touma después de rescatar a su hermana) y algunos miembros de la cábala de la luz del color del amanecer (los trajo Birdway)

Por parte de otras naciones o grupos:

EEUU mando por orden del presidente varios equipos de búsqueda y rescate, todas estaban formadas por 6 personas, 3 fueron a Latino américa, 1 a Canadá, en el mismo Estados Unidos se buscaba por la CIA y FBI (la interpol también fue avisada en los países donde tenía influencia), en Europa fueron 2 los cuales se acoplaron a los 5 equipos que había desplegado Inglaterra (esta también puso en alerta sus fuerzas secretas en todo Reino Unido), en Asia se mandó 3 estos se unieron a los 2 de Rusia, 3 de Japon y 2 de Ciudad academia (los visibles, la verdad es que Aleister influencio a los Directores para que lleven personas a todo el mundo), en África se llevó 2 pero generalmente eran las fuerzas de los cascos azules de la ONU y otras fuerzas estadounidense las que tuvieron la prioridad de búsqueda (solo se les dio información de captura con fuerza no letal con precaución de si se hiere o asesina al objetivo recibirán pena capital) en Australia fue uno apoyado por el gobierno de este país y a los polos se enviaron 2 a cada uno (es bueno prevenir).

Ciudad Academia aparte de enviar muchos grupos del lado oscuro, también envió a miembros anti-habilidades para apoyar a los equipos de Asia, formo también un equipo con miembro de los Level 5 y cuatro, entre ellos habían: Accelerator (estuvo de acuerdo en rescatar al héroe), Misaka (obviamente estaba muy preocupada), Gunha (es bueno mostrar las tripas), Misaki (su príncipe la necesitaba, llego con tres señoritas de su grupo interno), Mugino (la obligaron), Kakine (sabía que Kamijou era una buena persona, estuvo de acuerdo), Kuroko (vino por su oneee-sama), Awaki M. (se sentía atraída por el recuerdo del joven), Saiai K. (obligada por Mugino) y Kongou (apoyando a Misaka y con sus dos amigas). Las hermanas punieron en funcionamiento un plan a escala mundial al cual llamaron "Rescate al Salvador".

En este tiempo, la única que desapareció al día siguiente de la desaparición de Touma fue Othinus, solo Index se preguntó dónde estaba, la verdad era que ella fue directamente a comunicarse con Aleister ya que sentía de que este tenía algo que ver, ella con ayuda de esfinge llego hasta el edificio sin ventana; _Sé que me has observado desde siempre Crowley, dudo mucho que no sepas de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche así que ¡dime lo que sepas!,_ grito una de las paredes la cual de la nada se abrió un pequeño agujero en forma de rectángulo, ella se sorprendió un poco por el paso libre se le dio, entro cabalgando encima del gato, era un lugar oscuro que tenía unas luces de colores como venas que se extendían por todo el lugar, de pronto se ilumino un sendero de color blanco, era como si le llamaran a ir por allí, Othinus decidió ir rápido y con la agilidad del gato fue con buena velocidad, había una sensación muy rara cuando seguía el camino, sentía como si subía y bajaba, se engrandecía y se estiraba, flotaba y nadaba, esto lo sintió por 10 minutos pero no desacelero por ningún momento. Termino llegando a un lugar donde todas luces se unían a un tubo de cristal gigante con un líquido transparente donde podía caber un ser humano con comodidad, justamente en él se encontraba el Superintendente de Ciudad Académica y el ultimo brujo (mago más poderoso), se encontraba boca abajo flotando con una bata de cirugía, tenía un pelo platinado, un rostro que parecía el de un hombre y una mujer, era el de un niño pero también el de un adulto, un criminal o un santo. Este miro a Othinus y con una expresión inmutable hablo; (realmente no tengo idea donde esta Kamijou, él es alguien muy importante para mí, lo cual su desaparición me es una molestia) ...la hada no sabía si creer a Crowley, este siempre fue el que esta atrás de todo, estaba por responder pero se le adelantaron, (Sé que estas preocupada por tu humano así que te ayudare para que así me ayudes), después de pronunciar estas palabras el brujo apareció con un báculo al lado de la hada a pesar de que seguía flotando en el tuvo, sin pronunciar palabras hizo levitar a Othinus, esto la agarro de improviso pero se mantuvo callada (esfinge se asustó y se escondió en la oscuridad), del báculo salió una luz que envolvió a la pequeña diosa, esta sintió como algo de ella era recompuesto y al disipar la luz se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en su tamaño original.

¿ _Cómo es esto posible?, el hechizo de hadas destruyo mi cuerpo, ¿cómo lograste devolverme a lo anterior?,_ ante esta pregunta Aleister respondió _,_ eso Diosa Mágica son secretos, he destruido tu maldición, te necesito de esta forma para que tengas el poder necesario y con esto realizar un pequeño trabajo para mí.

 _¡¿Un trabajo para ti?!, ¡quien crees que eres para mandarme Brujo!_

Cálmate Othinus, tu objetivo y el mio es el mismo, rescatar a Touma

La Diosa quedo pensativa por un tiempo, pero la verdad es que aunque Aleister es un titiritero y su ayuda era muy cuestionable, era alguien que tenía los recursos suficientes para traer a su humano.

… _Si es verdad lo que dices, te escucho_

(Estuve pensando muchas posibilidades de donde podría encontrarse el Imagine Breaker, peine todo el planeta con satélites, avise a países y a la junta directiva para que creen equipos capases de búsqueda en el menor tiempo posible (grupos oscuros también), contacte a los Kiharas, pero había algo que me incomodaba por lo cual después de unas investigaciones (Aiwass), llegue a la conclusión que muy posiblemente Kamijou no esté en este mundo, siguiendo esta teoría pretendo ayudarte a tener devuelta tu poder para poder recrear el portal que destruyo Touma, el que sin querer se lo llevo de esta realidad)

Othinus medito el peso que con llevaban estas palabras, ¿era confiable? _…como Diosa que repudias, ¿porque me permites recobrar mi poder?_

(No hay muchas opciones, entre tu renacimiento y la pérdida del Imagine Breaker, pesa más este último)

La Diosa se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero termino aceptando la propuesta, su humano era todo para ella, la única persona que lo entendió, lo único necesitaba en este mundo para ser feliz.

Eran ya 7 días desde que Touma desapareció, los equipos de búsqueda estaban ya en rápido funcionamiento por todo el mundo, hasta el grupo de Level 5 y cuatro ya se encontraban fuera de ciudad academia. En un almacén cerca del aeropuerto internacional de Ciudad académica se encontraban dos figuras, mujeres por el físico, una era esbelta (178cm) con un ropa muy escasa (le dirían pervertida) un sombrero de bruja que taba un poco de un largo pelo dorado, un ojo izquierdo verde felino y el derecho un parche, su piel era como el marfil, con un leve tono rosado saludable y en su mano derecha se encontraba una lanza de 180cm esculpida en oro, era la Diosa Othinus; la otra mujer media unos 170cm, de senos peños y unas caderas normale), llevaba una máscara negra de combate que le cubría la mandíbula, un traje entero (falda larga) color celeste como para salir a alguna fiesta, su piel estaba bronceada y tenía unos ojos castaños igual que su pelo, llevaba en sus manos una maleta rectangular 1mx40cmx50cm, parecía pesada pero no mostraba cansancio en sostenerla.

 **(Mi nombre es Kiara Kihara señorita Othinus, vengo de parte del superintendente para entregarle los restos que se encontraron de la puerta en el incidente 20174A y también observare todo lo que pase en este lugar, no se preocupe tengo lo necesario para estar el tiempo que sea suficiente que requiera cumplir el objetivo)** hablo la mujer de la maleta, está la dejo en el suelo y con una pequeña tarjeta que inserto la abrió.

Othinus observo los restos de la puerta (cuadro) que habían, agarro un pedazo y lo sostuvo un momento, asintió con la cabeza y en un instante todos los restos flotaron, se fueron uniéndose unos con otros con oro ardiendo hasta formar otra vez el cuadro rectangular, lo puso en el centro del almacén, lo miro de arriba-abajo, le dio unas cuantas vueltas buscando imperfectos, de vez en cuando lo tocaba, esto hizo por dos minutos, al terminar apunto con la punta de su lanza para rozar el centro del cuadro, la lanza fue consumida por este y lentamente como si su oro se derritiera relleno el total del cuadro.

 _ **Completo, ahora es seguro, aunque me molesta un poco perder tan rápido el 100% pero me conformo con lo incompleto, si es necesario puedo destrozar gigantes con solo la fuerza de mis manos,**_ murmuro la Diosa _, bueno volveré con el humano con prontitud_ (si claro), _cuida que nadie se entrometa Kihara_

 **(No te preocupes, por algo eso estoy acá)**

Con esa respuesta Othinus entro al cuadro, sintió una sensación de ingravidez y estiramiento, pero no era algo incomodo aparte fuero solo un par de segundos. Sus ojos se adaptaron al lugar dándose cuenta que estaba flotando sobre una piscina dorada que tenía en el centro una especie de silla de tortura (según ella), está casi tocaba el líquido dorado (ella no lo sabe pero antes no era de ese color), el techo y las paredes eran blancas, le hacía recordar a una cámara de muerte por alguna razón, vio que había piso de mármol blanco que daba a una puerta, floto hasta allí y aterrizo suavemente, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla pero esta se encontraba cerrada, mas no era el momento de pequeñeces, quiso utilizar magia para abrirla pero primero quería encontrar una forma más segura de realizarla, su 50% es muchas veces molestoso, aunque también se sintió rara cuando floto, como si su magia tuviera que ser ajustada. Termino por elegir la idea más fácil y con su mano derecha arrancó de cuajo la puerta metálica, el sonido fue estruendoso, había hasta destrozado la mitad de la pared, aun así le importo muy poco, arrojo la puerta y siguió el pasillo que había desbloqueado (nuevo camino encontrado jaja), estaba caminando un tiempo y debes en cuando destruyendo puertas cerradas hasta que en un camino más amplio llegaron 9 personas (2 mujeres y 7 varones), se veían con cara asustada, varita en mano y algo cansados, muy posiblemente vinieron corriendo, se quedaron mudos al verla.

Ana Bon era sub jefa de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia de EEUU, estaba ese día Martes 3:35pm por ir al almorzar en el cafetín (era una sala muy agradable) ya que no había podido hacerlo antes, sí que era cansado el trabajo, mas aun con algunos mortifagos que habían llegado a reclutar magos para el tenebroso Voldemort, lo cual le tenía muy molesta, _**(cada país debe hacerse caso de sus asuntos, esos ingleses no tienen ningún control sobre sus criminales)**_ pensaba, ella no se encontraba sola, ya que su equipo de trabajo también estaba en la misma situación. Mientras bajaban unas escaleras (querían estirar las piernas después de estar tanto tiempo sentado) escucharon un estruendo y después una sacudida, este venia de una zona muy conocida e infame, el lugar donde se ejecutaba a los criminales, algunos pensaron que podrían estar realizando alguna ejecución pero fue la misma Ana la que negó, lo cual llevo a que vayan a inspeccionar el asunto, estaban caminando normalmente cuando se escuchó otro estruendo y otro temblor pero esta vez más cerca, esto les llevo ya a preocuparse haciendo que aceleraran su caminar y sacaran sus varitas, estaban abriendo una de las puertas de uno de los pasillos cuando otra vez paso el evento pero casa vez más cerca, con esto dejaron casi de caminar, parecían trotar y en sus rostros se veía temor, estaban volviéndose pálidos, era Ana la que más mantenía el control a pesar de que ella misma se sentía con miedo, sus manos agarraban fuerte mente su varita, así continuaron por cada pasillo y cada estruendo-temblor, uno de ellos mando un patronus con un mensaje emergencia, estaban siendo atacados por alguien o algo, fue asi cuando en la 6 puerta que abrieron que daba aun pasillo más amplio donde se toparon con una mujer.

Ana Bon y su equipo se quedaron mudos al ver quien era la que había ocasionado todo el alboroto, una jovencita que tendría una edad de 17 años aproximadamente, muy hermosa, aunque con un traje muy revelador, tenía un gran sombrero de bruja pero lo que más les asusto fue el único ojo que poseía, este era verde casi brillante con una pupila de serpiente, la bruja los miraba directamente ocasionando que sintieran una gran presión, eso era normal, en sus registros los ojos con esa pupila era de magos que habían hecho como mínimo un horrocrux, esto daba a entender para Ana y los demás que **(** _ **esta Bruja era una asesina, una tenebrosa, muy posiblemente compañera de Voldemort, era lógico ya que los mortifagos estaban causando problemas por todo EEUU… pero atacar el mismo Ministerio… ¿cómo entro?)**_ pensaron todos. No era hora de pararse a pensar concluyo Ana y mirando a los demás asintió.

(No se quién eres ni que quieres, pero ¡quedas arrestada por atacar al Ministerio de Magia de los EEUU bruja tenebrosa!)

Othinus se quedó algo impactada por esas palabras, sabía muy bien el idioma ingles así que no era un problema pero parece que había estado destruyendo un lugar muy importante, aunque a ella le importaba muy poco esto no quería quedar mal ante su humano cuando lo encuentre por lo que decidió mejor pedir disculpas con toda amabilidad.

 _¡Pero quien mierda te crees para hablarme así ser inferior!, bueno los mortales siempre han sido muy ruidosos, …te perdonare si me rindes pleitesía_

La cara de ira que se mostró la bruja tenebrosa por un instante asusto a los aurores y creyeron que un ataque inminente vendría por lo que todos de una manera sincronizada atacaron a la vez con encantamientos de desmayo, pero no querían creer lo que vieron sus ojos después, la bruja hizo un ademan de agarrar algo y efectivamente en su mano izquierda estaba todos los hechizos que le habían lanzados, esto los dejo incapaces de reaccionar.

 _A pesar de la buena voluntad que les di me atacan… pero es interesante ahora que siento estos hechizos entiendo mucho más como es la magia en este lugar (decía esto mientras los tenía todos en su mano como una pelotita y los palpaba), por lo que veo las varitas sirven de mucho para regular y potenciar vuestra magia, …capaz… si claro que si… creo que encontré un arreglo para mi defecto no será 100%, aunque sea no me veré afectada por el rebote_

La bruja tenebrosa dijo estas palabras como si las dijera así misma, Ana estaba saliendo del Shock y se preparaba para atacar hasta que vio otra cosa que le dejo muda, la bruja señalo a un candelabro de oro y sin ni una palabra se derritió, este líquido de oro fundido floto hasta estar frente a ella, la cual tocándose suave mente su cabello. corto unos cuantos pelos dorados y lo unió con el oro, tomo esta mezcla con las dos manos y le dio forma hasta sacar después de 5 segundos una varita en forma de lanza que tendría 30cm de largo aproximadamente.

 _Parece ser firme, me siento diferente (balanceada) que interesante, capaz no sea necesaria tenerla en mi mano siempre creo que si está cerca de mi será suficiente, pero probémoslo con… estos que me han insultado…_

Todos los aurores al ver que les apuntaron con una varita salieron del trance y pronunciaron por el gran pánico que sentian; Protego Horribilis, Fianto duri y Repello inimicum, esta magia de escudo casi impenetrable tardo unos 30 segundos en crear una barrera entre Othinus y ellos, la bruja no les ataco en todo este tiempo algo que les intrigo, mientras tanto la Diosa les dejo protegerse pues quería hacer algunos experimentos, al ver que ya estaban concluidos se preparó, eso si justo cuando lanzo un pequeño hechizo de desmayo habían llegado 10 magos mas pero fue igual al no tener ni oportunidad de defenderse.

El hechizo básico de desmayo dio en el escudo el cual se rompió como papel higiénico mojado, y por alguna razón exploto después de esto con una luz fuerte, al despejarse la luz se vio como todos los magos estaban tirados en el suelo (los nuevos también)

… _No me abre pasado,_ se acercó a un cuerpo y siento su pulso, _bueno esta bien por lo que veo un Dios es un Dios jeje, ya que este es el ministerio de magia de todo un pais capaz tenga noticia de mi humano, aparte tengo que conocer este mundo mejor, que es bueno es ser una amable chica,_ termino hablando con una sonriente Othinus.

Era miércoles 9am Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho después de despedir a Kamijou, mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente decidió leer el profeta lo que ocasionó que escupiera lo que estaba bebiendo.

PROFETA DEL MIERCOLES: El día ayer a las 5pm se encontró destruido gran parte del Ministerio de Magia de EEUU, no hubo muertos pero si muchos heridos en combate, según la Ministra, el Wizengamot, los Aurores y otros trabajadores, fue una bruja tenebrosa la que ocasionó este incidente al parecer fue un ataque premeditado pues se dio desde el interior…, aunque intentaron detenerla hasta con hechizos asesinos según lo explicado, fue imposible hacerla retroceder, su magia era demasiado poderosa y su fuerza física era sobrehumana, hasta utilizaron criaturas mágicas y dementores pero fueron en su gran mayoría aniquilados, no se tiene imagen de esta mujer pero se sabe que es muy joven o que parece joven, sus características que dieron los implicados son…, a pesar de que no mato a nadie se tratara como una asesina prófuga por la evidencia de en su rostro (ojos) de haber creado un Horrocrux, según la Ministra desde hoy en EEUU se aceptara el huso de todas las maldiciones para traerla viva o muerta, al mismo tiempo se busca a los cómplices de esta ya que alguien debió meterla en él Ministerio…, también se enviara un grupo de Aurores a Inglaterra pues se sospecha que sea acompañante del mago tenebroso Voldemort…

Dumbledore después de acabar de leer solo dijo: ¡¿Que mierda ha pasado?!


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por las correcciones

* * *

Después de dejar inconsciente a una gran cantidad de magos, Othinus decidió seguir por donde estos habían llegado, durante este tiempo pensó en Kamijou, había desaparecido por una semana en el mundo original por lo cual se había visto obligada, antes de decidir entrar por el portal, en cambiar el tiempo en este realidad para poder llegar en un mismo momento que su querido humano, con solo minutos de diferencia, pero era muy obvio que llego por otra conexión, _**es probable que la anterior no exista mas, tendré que buscarlo… en búsqueda de la princesa… suena bien,**_ con una sonrisa pensó la Diosa.

BRRRUUUOOOMMMKKK resonó y sacudió el MACUSA por completo, la presidenta Mis Lourdes estaba muy angustiada, todo este evento desconocido para ella había pasado justo cuando discutía sobre la amenaza nacional que podía ocasionar la vuelta del mago tenebroso Voldemort y presionar a Inglaterra para que resuelva el asunto antes de que sea una verdadera molestia, esto fue impulsado por que se arrestó a tres estudiantes de IIvermorny la semana pasada, por intentar robar documentos importantes, según lo que confesaron habían sido controlados mediante Imperius cual fue lanzo por un mortifago. Sea o no cierto, este acontecimiento era una alarma de posible agresión a la integración del país, era de entenderse entonces la importancia de la reunión actual entre la MACUSA y el Ministerio Ingles que había enviado a sus agentes de relaciones exteriores. Fue justo en medio de la reunión, algo de 3:40 pm cuando se escuchó una serie de estruendos como si algo estuviera destruyendo la institución, unos 30 agentes fueron puestos de seguridad en esta sala (de conferencia), estos mismos le explicaron a la presidenta que ya habían enviado un destacamento para retener lo que sea que estaba ocasionando esta conmoción, fueron solo 10 minutos cuando se escuchó el estruendo más grande que hubo hasta el momento, tanto que genero un pequeño temblor en la sala, muchos agentes intentaron comunicarse con instrumentos mágicos parecidos a audífonos pero no recibieron respuesta alguna, parece que el destacamento fue aniquilado.

Lourdes saco su varita e insto a que todos se preparen, "llamen a otras agencias y díganles que necesitamos apoyo de inmediato", los agentes asintieron e intentaron comunicarse con el sector que manejaba comunicaciones, pero…

(Hola me escuchan, soy el agente Smith que está ahora defendiendo a la presidenta… alguien que pueda responderme por el comunicador… necesitamos hablar a otras agencias inmediatamente… ALGUIEN RESPONDA-)

 **LEISSY REFUERZA LA PUERTA Y TU MARK ACTIVA A LOS GUARDIAS** (al igual que los guardianes de Hogwarts) **... Y A TI SI TE ESCUCHO**

(…Se se señor?)

 **QUIEN MAS VA HACER AGENTE**

(cof cof, señor la presidenta necesita que nos comuniquemos con ot-)

YA TE ESCUCHÉ, SERIA TAN BUENO QUE FUERA ASI DE FACIL, PERO NO FUNCIONAN MAS LAS LINEAS DE GRAN COMUNICACIÓN, ES COMO SI HUBIERAN TENIDO UN CORTE POR EXCESIVA CANTIDAD MAGICA, ASI QUE LES ORDENO SACAR DE ESTE LUGAR A LA PRESIDENTA Y A TODOS LOS DE LA CONFERENCIA

(…Señor no creo que la presidenta haga caso a su-)

 **OBLIGALE SI ES NECESARIO, ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES?, LA RETENCION DE ESA BRUJA FALLO, ESTOY CONFIRMANDO QUE ES UN SER HUMANO, TAMBIÉN FUE UN DESASTRE EL COMBATE, NO IMPORTA SI FUIMOS A MATAR SIMPLEMENTE ES INDETENIBLE, HECHIZO TRAS HECHIZO ERA COMO SI FUERAN UNA SUAVE BRIZA PARA ESTE MOUNSTRUO, CASI TODOS LOS EQUIPOS HAN DEJADO DE RESPONDER Y EN EL MIO SOLO QUEDAN OTROS DOS Y YO, …FUIMOS A LA SALA DE COMUNICACIONES CON LA IDEA DE REFUERZOS PERO ES IMPOSIBLE LLAMAR A LAS AGENCIAS EXTERIORES, …AHORA ESTAMOS ACTIVANDO A LOS AUTOMATAS Y TAMBIEN SACAREMOS A LOS DEMENTORES, ¡ASI QUE CUMPLE LA ORDEN!**

(…)

 **MIENTRAS LA PRESIDENTA VIVA SIEMPRE HABRA LA MACUSA** (corte)

(Si señor)

(Presidenta, la seguridad de su personas y de todas los presentes aquí es algo que no podemos asegurar, el jefe de agentes me ha dado autoridad para llevarlos fuera de la institución, sea o no con su consentimiento)

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos, ¿acaso era una confirmación que los agentes habían perdido?, la Presidenta se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, su gran amigo había dado el mandato de abandono inmediato de la institución, respiro profundamente y decidió aceptar huir. Se quedaron unos 20 agentes para servir como escudo ante la huida, ya que al intentar escapar mediante red flu esta no respondió y la teletransportacion era imposible dentro, por lo cual salieron por una puerta escondida que daba a unos pasillos secretos que les llevarían a la sala de espera, caminaron silenciosamente en guardia por unos 15 minutos hasta que logaron salir hasta la sala de esperas pero se percataron que en medio de esta se encontraba una bruja de cabello dorado cual les daba la espalda y sostenía en la mano izquierda a una criatura que daba gritos de dolor.

(Presidenta esa criatura no e-)

"Si agente, es un dementor… pero… ¿cómo es posible?"

Estas voces llamaron la atención de la bruja dorada, la cual volteo y los vio, los agentes que quedaban al ver esa mirada despiadada y cruel (según ellos) dieron un paso al frente para proteger a la presidenta y los de la reunión. Lourdes también se impresiono por ese único ojo de serpiente de la Bruja enemiga, " **por más hermosa que sea sin lugar a dudas es una asesina…"**

Othinus observo como mas magos se preparaban otra vez para atacarla, ¿acaso era su sombrero el que no les gustaba?, pero antes que algo ocurriera abrió sus labios color cereza-

 _No se cansan de desafiarme, llevo como 30 minutos derrotándolos y siguen viniendo por mas, deberían aceptar su inferioridad mortales, solo porque tengo alguien que se molestaría si les destruyo no he aniquilado este lugar, dejen de estorbarme._

Estas palabras molestaron mucho a los presentes, aunque no entendían mucho porque les decía mortales, todos sabían que la Presidenta actual era mestiza, esas palabras de superioridad habladas por esta intrusa sin lugar a dudas (según ellos) eran de una bruja que creía en la superioridad de la pureza del linaje. Por respuesta uno de los agentes exclamo, (sucia bruja tenebrosa como te atreves a -)

El único ojo de Othinus brillo de un color verde toxico, con una simple sacudida de su mano izquierda evaporo al dementor y levantando el meñique envió una ráfaga de aire que hizo volar al agente el cual se estrelló y desmayo.

… _Dudo que este muerto, pero sí que tendrá algunos huesos rotos, les recomiendo ser silenciosos e irse en paz._

El miedo se esparció entre todos los presentes, ¿qué maga adulta es capaz de tanto poder sin usar varita a menos que sea un obscurus?, mas aun destruir un dementor, eso es imposible. Los agentes se prepararon a pesar de la advertencia que dio la tenebrosa y atacaron a matar. Othinus puso cara de pereza y sacando su varita a velocidad luz detuvo esa magia asesina, sería tan fácil solo regresarlos a sus dueños para que asi haya menos estorbos, pero qué pensaría su humano, estas solo son personas que intentan proteger la seguridad, según los pocos que logro hacer confesar donde se encontraba era una institución llamada la MACUSA que se encargaba de gobernar sobre los magos de este país el cual era EEUU, no eran los malos, decidió entonces solo dejarlos inconscientes menos a una que había percibido como la más importante del lugar.

Esta Bruja desconocida logro detener los maleficios asesinos, 9 en total, pero no hay magia escudo que pueda detener de manera tan fácil estos, es un monstruo sin lugar a dudas, de pronto los hechizos cambiaron de color de un verde a un rojo y fueron dirigidos a todos con una velocidad que no les dejo reaccionar, solo la presidenta pudo utilizar protego, la cual cerro los ojos esperando su muerte, espero espero y no llego, volvió lentamente a abrir sus y se dio cuenta que solo ella se encontraba de pie.

Con un nudo en su voz Lourdes hablo: "Los los matas-"

 _No, solo están inconscientes, si hubiera querido ya hace mucho tiempo es lugar no existirá, pero ahora eso no es el asunto, ya que tú me dirás todo lo que sabes de esta realidad te guste o no…_


	13. Chapter 13

"¿Esta realidad..?" Pregunto Lourdes con un rostro de no haber entendido

… _Al parecer… ni idea verdad... (dijo una othinus con voz aburrida, puso una mano en su mentón y pregunto después de estar en silencio unos segundos), deben tener alguna manera de obtener información no?_

La presidenta comenzó a tener inquietudes, …porque hacia esta bruja preguntas tan tontas, acaso su ataque no era para intentar llegar a ella o… capaz quería saber sobre los artefactos ocultos…, no es algo que ella deba tener, no nadie debe tocarlos… pero como se entera-

 _Hey niña, creo que no me escuchaste, dije que me dijeras sobre su red de información… …_ la calma no es una virtud hoy sabes…

Lourdes comenzó a pensar en que podría hacer para desviar la atención de Othinus, pero se tardó mucho tiempo con su respuesta, justo al momento de querer responder los ojos de la diosa se abrieron unos milímetros mas y…

Todo se oscureció era como si la presidenta hubiera perdido la vista, ella intento "abrir" sus ojos pero no podía, sentía que no los tenía, intento tocarlos pero no podía moverse, de pronto comenzó a sentir como si pequeñas hormigas comenzaban a entrar a su piel por todos lados, ella se desesperó pero no podía moverse, intento gritar pero su mandíbula estaba destrozada, hmmm ¡hmmm! ¡HMMM! solo salían quejidos, se metían por los poros, llegaron a la sangre, a los sistemas, órganos, tejidos y células, estaba infestada de esas hormigas, el terror era incontrolable pero no podía ni temblar, aunque pronto ya nada mas quedaría. Las hormigas comenzaron a crecer con el festín de carne, sesos, órganos, que degustaban sin parar hasta llegar al hueso duro, el cual dejaron de un blanco puro.

En el frio silencio está el cadáver de Lourdes, no pudo gritar, luchar o temblar, solo sentir el dolor de su muerte, su agonía de 7 días, olvidada en la oscuridad de un lugar sin nombre…

La presidenta abrió los ojos y se encontraba de pie mirando a othinus, en el mismo lugar que antes, no entendía lo que paso e intento caminar, pero no podía por sus temblores incontrolables.

 _Al parecer tu muerte te dejo impactada, bueno volver a existir es algo extraño para los mortales, estate agradecida que solo te di un pequeño castigo, …siempre ten presente que cuando pregunto se debe responder._

"Y- y- yo es…es…"

 _Si, te mate, pero ahora estas viva… así que responde mi pregunta_ , dijo una Diosa con mirada aburrida, la cual con su mano izquierda agarro un mechón de su propio cabello dorado y comenzó a observar las puntas.

Lourdes comenzó a tambalearse y termino por vomitar, el estrés de su muerte todavía era una imagen viva en su mente, aun así no por nada era la presidenta de la MACUSA, ser capaz de resistir maldiciones de tortura era algo necesario para todo el que quiera estar en el puesto. Con lentitud se estabilizo y mostro firmeza en su rectitud, sintiendo su boca armaga dio una mirada de lucha a la bruja malvada.

Othinus contemplo como esta irrespetuosa maga la confrontaba con descaro, eso si, hay que mostrarle cierto respeto por su fortaleza mental, ( _…pero, debería dejar sus órganos al descubierto como advertencia…)_ pensó por instante, mas ella ya no es la Diosa que quiso cambiar al mundo, ahora es solo una hermosa señorita que encontró su hogar en el calor de un ser humano.

No hay tiempo, _capaz me odios por esto pero, control mental._

Y con estas palabras la mente de Lourdes fue al Limbo

* * *

Enemigos Encontrados (Irina)

Mi nombre es Irina, hija de un noble mago de sangre pura y una muggle de Francia, son una pareja feliz mente casada, aunque con ciertos problemas con otras familias "puras", mi hogar es muy reconfortante y mi aspecto no es malo aunque no muy destacado, de pelo liso rubio, ojos celestes tez clara, de cuerpo delgado, una inglesa común, ¿capaz mis piernas sean lo mejor de mi o serán mis lindas pecas?, con mi altura de 175 cm para mi edad de 15 años creo que voy por buen camino, solo mis senos me molestan, pero eso son cosas de chicas. El asunto es que a pesar de cursar el año 4de Hogwarts con buenas calificaciones, tuve que conocer a Amelia, ¡y ni siquiera tengo algún curso con esta!

Fue a comienzos del periodo escolar cuando la vi por primera vez, yo estaba con mi ex, bueno en ese entonces mi pareja, tomando un chocolate calienta en la plaza del pueblo feliz de haberlo vuelto a encontrar después de las vacaciones, y justo cuando me contaba sobre una novela de un gato con sombrero apareció Amelia. En un comienzo hasta yo me impresioné un poco, era una chica linda con un pelo envidiable y uno senos mejores que los míos, a pesar de ser de slytherin por el emblema que pude ver, su hermosa sonrisa irradiaba paz, capaz es una buena persona pensé en ese momento… que tonta era.

Pasaron unos días, y mi novio no me buscaba o escribía, ni siquiera lo vi en el árbol donde nos sentábamos cerca al lago para hincar al calamar, por esto me fui impacientando, pero nada cambio hasta que pasado unos 5 días mi amiga me llevo rápidamente a la plaza de Hogsmeade, primero no entendía su impaciencia hasta que la dolorosa razón… Estaba mi novio, Amelia, Luisa y otras chicas conversando alegremente, yo sentí celos, la mirada de mi novio era extraña y solo se enfocaba en Amelia, sentí la necesidad agarrar mi varita pero yo nunca he sido explosiva y capaz estaba dejándome llevar por tontas ideas, por lo cual me contuve y camine hacia ellos… para que entrar en detalles con lo que paso, solo dire que mi novio fue engañado y atraído por la puta de Amelia y después desechado… yo llore mucho en ese tiempo, un mes creo, pero si terminar ahí hubiera sido suficiente… fue solo una semana después de terminar con mi novio, y en pleno dolor cuando me enteré de que Amelia ya no estaba con mi ex, me di cuenta que ella solo había estado jugando aunque no entendía porque era tan cruel, mientras reflexionaba sola en la biblioteca sobre ir o no a ver a mi ex sentí unos pasos que se acercaban a mi mesa por lo cual levante la vista y ahí estaba Amelia mirándome, _eres tan patética_ dijo ella, yo en ese momento sentí una ira indescriptible y sin importarme donde me encontraba intente atacarle pero ella me supero con mucha facilidad, termine tirada y sin varita, amordaza por la magia, no había personas en la biblioteca por alguna razón, y todo había sido tan rápido y silencioso que ni la Bibliotecaria escucho.

Amelia me observo un momento, después se agacho y me dijo _las perras mestizas deben aprender su lugar, siempre estarás en segundo escalón y todo lo que tengas siempre te lo podre quitar, aunque culpa tuya no es, es culpa del tonto de tu padre y la golfa de tu madre, …espero que con esto comprendas y si te preguntas no es porque seas especial, tanto los mestizos y sangre sucia de mi parte reciben este tratamiento… como debe ser ,_ termino de decir y me escupió en el rostro.

La verdad es que estuve asustada por muchos días, llorando por el pánico, pero también con un odio que crecía cada día más, mis amigas me ayudaron mucho a mejorar mi estado de ánimo y con el tiempo fuimos creando un grupo de personas que fueron maltratadas por Amelia, si te preguntas si intentamos acusarla, pero nunca fue atrapada, solo una vez tuvo que limpiar trofeos durante 2 días y como es de suponerse, hubo una pequeña pelea entre su grupo y el mío, aunque para ser sincero esto sigue hasta ahora. Fue justo ayer por la noche que la vi con un chico paseando por el pueblo, este era extranjero y con una cara común pero extrañamente confiable, sus pelos en punta me parecen un atractivo extraño…, bueno entraron a una taberna donde justo estaba un grupo de los Anti-Amelia y como era de suponerse hubo un fuerte combate, después me contaron que el extranjero participo y protegió a Amelia, eso era de esperar, seguro que es otro caído… aunque también comencé a sospechar otra cosa ya que al observarlos después del alboroto vi en la mirada de Amelia un brillo extraño.

Mis sospechas incrementaron hoy en el gran comedor ya que a menos que uno sea ciego o sordo, se armó un escándalo silencioso, al parecer nuestro director había contratado a alguien de ayudante, quien era justo el extranjero, pero esta conmoción no hubiera sido tanto si no hubiera visto lo que vimos, el teatro de una joven con el corazón capturado. El comportamiento de Amelia era extraña en extremo, su voz no era engañosa, hiriente o coqueta sino amable, sus movimientos denotaban un interés profundo por su acompañante, su sonrisa era deslumbrantemente sincera, su sonrojo era como el de una ligera fiebre pero sus ojos eran los más expresivos, los de venado degollado… Hasta los chicos de nuestro grupo quedaron en shock, ellos más que nadie sabían que eso no era la actuación de una actriz sino la de una princesa que encontró a su príncipe, mientras que el joven se mostraba normal, alegre pero nada fuera de lo común, eso si, cuando Amelia se le acercaba mucho mostraba un leve sonrojo... No sabía al 100% de la situación, pero capaz hacer lo que ella me hizo sea un justo castigo, aparte no es como que sea vea mal el tipo…

Algo interesante paso después de que se fue Amelia a clases, yo me quede con 3 compañeras ya que para nosotras era día libre, lo que observamos fue llegar a Celestina, hermana menor de la perra, personalmente no tengo nada en contra de ella y por lo que se es una chica tranquila, pero se nota que este extranjero tiene un Don, porque en el pequeño tiempo que estuvieron conversando, Celestina lo trato como un amigo, o es que el plan del joven es apoderarse de las 2, …jaja no creo. Ellos terminaron de comer y fueron a caminar, sentí un suave codazo al voltear vi a mi amiga Fany la cual me dijo para seguirlos, terminamos las cuatro siguiéndoles hasta el lago donde…

Fany abrio los labios y hablo **(Tsk Tsk, mira que nos encontramos, parece que la hermanita le encanta ser una putita, enrollándose con el novio de tu mayor hermana, …seguro que le va encantar la noticia).**

Yo no dije nada, Fany siempre era la más volátil, pero siendo sincera también me uniría a una lucha, ya que yo era inocente y me trataron mal, ¿porque no devolverlo?, más aún con la hermanita de la perra.

El joven se incorporó rápidamente y con su brazo derecho levanto a Celestina y la puso de pie, yo y todas las demás estábamos listas, pero…

Touma de pronto exclamo ¡"Miren un unicornio"!, indicando al cielo con su mano izquierda detrás de las chicas. Por alguna razón las 4 chicas voltearon a ver el "unicornio", y con esta distracción el desgraciado se escabulló con celestina en silencio, pero con apuro, justo después de dar unos 10 pasos el joven comenzó a correr agarrando la mano de Celestina ya que sintió una mirada asesina.

¡MARICON!

¡FOKOUDAAAAAAAA! Exclamo un Touma que intentaba escapar con Celestina de sus atacantes, yendo directo al bosque.


	14. Chapter 14

Sensaciones en el Bosque

* * *

Kamijou corría con desesperación agarrando la pequeña mano de Celestina, esquivando uno que otro hechizo mientras se dirigía al bosque frente a él, allí podre perderles pensaba el joven, el problema era en si la pobre a su lado, se notaba que no era una buena atleta aun así no se quejaba por lo cual en poco tiempo llegaron al bosque mas aun las perseguidoras no mostraron signos de rendirse aunque si de cansancio al pasar ya 5 minutos de persecución, el par se adentró cada vez más al bosque el cual en poco tiempo se fue haciendo más espeso y lentamente fueron escuchando menos los gritos de las otras chicas hasta que dar en silencio que solo era interrumpido por el movimiento de sus piernas.

Celestina estaba muy cansada después de correr como nunca lo había hecho antes, por lo cual decidió tomar aliento cuando Touma se detuvo, puso su hombro izquierdo en un árbol cercano cual soporte para su cuerpo agitado, respiraba y exhalaba con gran agitación en un intento de aliviar su agotamiento mientras que con su manga derecha se limpia el sudor que quería entrar en sus ojos, estuvo así un minuto entero y cuando quiso volver a caminar se tambaleo por el gran cansancio que sentía en sus piernas, Touma al ver esto la sostuvo, pero por mala suerte sus piernas se enredaron en unas ramas sobresalientes teniendo la consecuencia de hacerle caer con celestina.

Kamijou abrazo a la joven esperando llevarse el impacto de la caída, pero por alguna razón no llego dolor alguno, había caído en muchas hojas secas eran tantas que fácilmente podrían hacer una suave cama.

¿"Estas bien"? pregunto Touma soltando un poco a Celestina para ver su rostro, la cual estaba encima de el

… _Si, gracias por sostenerme_ le contesto la joven con un suave rubor.

Al recibir la afirmación Touma quiso deshacer su abrazo pero Lirio se resistió, "…¿Celestina-san?"… _me siento cansada no tengo la fuerza para ponerme de pie de nuevo… me dejarías… me dejarías estar contigo asi un momento…_ le dijo mirándole a los ojos a Touma, "yo…yo…uhmm" _Solo un momento…_ "…uhm pero…pero…" _solo un momento,_ "uhmm… yo… esta… está bien" se rindió Kamijou **"¿que está pasando?, ya deberían haberme gritado como mínimo"** se preguntó en silencio, quiso dejarla abrazar tan íntimamente por lo cual aflojo sus brazos pero un quejido de molestia le hizo volver a apretarla.

Celestina realmente no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, Touma era un desconocido para ella, nada más ni nada menos, pero era tan diferente, en su corta vida no tuvo romance aun pero eso no significa que no haya tenido pretendientes cuales generalmente eran mayores que ella, pero mas venían por su apellido, por su belleza o por los dos, y aunque si conocía buenos chicos como los tontos de sus amigos, nunca había nacido el amor o la pasión …sus amigos eran tranquilos y valientes, mientras que muchos de su entorno tenían esas ideas raras sobre la pureza de sangre al igual que su hermana, capaz si no fueran asi ella no habría sido tan negada a salir con alguien, no era como si no hubiera soñado cosas extrañas.

Pero esta persona, este joven lo suficiente mente mayor para no ser alumno era diferente, con una sonrisa sincera, unos ojos que mostraban amabilidad, un tono de voz que no era forzado o muy formal, con una mano cálida y unos brazos fuertes que la envolvían tiernamente mezclado con un olor fuerte cual era producto del sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero en vez de sentir asco ella quería seguir oliendo esta esencia tan nueva y tan seductora, por eso pidió no ser apartada, para seguir sintiendo este fuego que se expande a través de su pecho y recorre todo su cuerpo, preparándole para algo indecente, quería más eso era la verdad, quería ocasionar la calamidad que estremecería mas aun su cuerpo, por esto con una malicia que ella nunca pensó tener lamio y mordió el cuello del joven que la abrazaba.

Kamijou sintió algo húmedo, caliente y suave en su cuello, justo donde estaba apoyada la cabeza de Lirio, se estremeció, en lo profundo comenzó sentir calor y también a erguirse una parte de su cuerpo… "¿Celes..tina?" ¡UHMM! Sintió un pequeño dolor, causada por una mordida, recordó a Index por un instante, pero esto era tan sucio… En su vida que el sé acuerde, nunca había tenido novia, siempre con por su mala suerte creía el, menos aún tener intimidad con alguna mujer, pero no es como si no lo hubiera deseado. Y ahora que está en otro mundo, tan lejos de los que quiere, sin saber si va a regresar, …¿porque no?...

Touma se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le causaba esa lengua tan indecente y ocasionalmente las mordidas suaves, lentamente fue con su mano derecha entrando en el uniforme de Lirio, hasta que sintió su piel suave, bajo hasta estar por su cintura y siguió hasta sus caderas hasta tocar en desnudo sus suaves nalgas las cuales apretó con algo de nerviosismo y timidez, Celestina lo único que hizo fue gemir por el tacto de esa mano tan imprudente, ocasionando que ella muerda hasta dejar marca pero…

 **¡KAMIJOU TOUMA!**

"¡LOOSIENTOOOO¡" Grito un Touma cual había empujado a Celestina de su encima y se había levantado como un rayo poniéndose firme como soldado, la voz que grito en ira hizo que Kamijou reaccione como acto reflejo esperando su castigo el cual nunca vino ya que fue su imaginación, o eso parece.

Lirio se quedó sin saber que hacer por el repentino accionar de Kamijou, por lo cual tuvo un momento para pensar y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que podría a ver pasado, que mierda le había ocurrido, el no era nada de ella, recién lo conocía ¿acaso era asi de fácil?, ¿me dio insolación?, ¿el cansancio me hizo alucinar?, ¿fue alguna flor extraordinaria que se encontraba en el suelo la cual olí sin querer?, quien sabe realmente pero ella sintió tener la culpa, Touma no era alguien que se aprovecharía de alguna manera rara y fue ella la que comenzó, por lo cual ella se arrodillo y le pidió disculpa con un rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Touma al no sentir el golpe que seguro se había ganado abrió los ojos lentamente para ver quien le había gritado, pero solo vio a Lirio arrodillada y pidiendo disculpas

 _¡Yo siento mucho lo que he hecho por fav-¡_

"Calma… levantate yo…!yo soy el que debe pedir disculpas!"

 _Pero pero yo te hice eso… eso tan …tan extraño…_ Celestina dijo sin levantarse

Touma le agarro un hombro y la hizo pararse, "Yo soy el mayor Celestina… aun si me hubiera… agradado debe-"

 _¿Agradado? ¿te …gusto lo que paso?_

"No quería dec—"

 _Dime…_

"Yo… …. Uhmm… si"

Lirio comenzó a sentir otra vez calor por su cuerpo, _**¿capaz si fue una trampa? ¿Pero acaso me desagrado?**_ pensó y abrió sus tiernos labios cereza

 _A mi… a mi también_ termino por decir una expectante Celestina mirando directamente a los ojos de Kamijou, con una hermosa coloración rosa en su rostro que por alguna extraña razón llamaba a lo impuro.

Touma al escuchar esa respuesta sintio que el ambiente se ponía calido de una manera extraña pero más aún extraño fue que dio un paso hacia Lirio, …capaz hubiera terminado de otra manera si…

Track, se escuchó que rompió una ramita por el peso de una pesuña, tanto Celestina y Touma que se encontraban frente a frente se voltearon a la izquierda al escuchar el sonido y lo que vieron fue algo increíblemente hermoso, era algo de un cuento de hadas, era un unicornio.

Kamijou se preguntó porque habría algo tan fantástico en el bosque, pensó que hasta capaz era el unicornio broma que utilizo como distracción para escapar de las otras chicas, lo bueno es que sea como sea que haya aparecido le ayudaría a calmar esta tensión sexual, mas aun eso no iba a pasar ya que el unicornio lo observaba con unos ojos inyectados en sangre, como si hubiera visto a su enemigo jurado, comenzó a relinchar amenazadoramente y dio tres pisotones poderosos al suelo.

FOUKOUDAAA grito Touma mientras corría despavorido por el bosque y en poco tiempo el unicornio con el cuerno puesto como lanza lo perseguía vigorosamente, mientras que una impactada Celestina observaba como se perdían en lo profundo de los arboles


	15. Chapter 15

A la misma hora en defensa contra las artes oscuras

Amelia se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a Severus dando clases, dio una breve explicación de que la vieja cara de sapo se encontraba "enferma" aunque según algunos compañeros el sapo había tenido un poco de diversión galopante ¿Qué querrán decir?, mas allá de eso no hubo algo resaltante que no sean las miradas asesinas de varias chicas gryffindor o el tonto de Hans que le daba miradas molestas y le mando un papelito escrito preguntándole sobre Kamijou y porque era tan cercana a él, ella paso olímpicamente de hacerle el mas mínimo caso, es verdad que eran amigos pero ese afán de ser su pretendiente le molestaba demasiado, solo ella tenia el derecho de escoger a su pareja.

La clase fue muy entretenida, Severus les enseño como aplicar mejor el hechizo imperius, cuando una persona es mas vulnerable o como "ablandar" su conciencia, también enseño la manera de resistir, una mente fuerte y despierta era un requerimiento necesario para no ser víctima, se realizo un poco de practica de resistencia, el les lanzaba el hechizo y ellos lo resistían, _**que malo que no puedo aplicarlo,**_ pensó la chica serpiente mientras miraba a las chicas león, siendo también una de las pocas que pudo resistirse desde el primer momento, _**debo mejorar… no soy presa,**_ terminando la clase ella fue a buscar a la joven de su interés, pero…

 **¡Amelia! ¡Amelia¡ ¡Detente! ¡Te digo q-**

 _¡A quien carajos estas levantando la voz Hans!_ Exclamo Amelia volteándose y confrontando a la voz que le gritaba

Hans se paro en seco por el obvio enojo que emanaba de Amelia, tenía una mirada como si vieran a un insecto molesto, aun así no se quedo callado

 **¡Como es posible que estés jugueteando con ese extraño Anemona, yo so-**

Cuando Amelia escucho su segundo nombre sintió una fría ira

 _Realmente crees tener algún derecho sobre mi Hansss, capaz tu lengua esta algo defectuosa, pero estoy dispuesta a arreglarla querido Hansss,_ dijo esto terminando con una gran sonrisa dentada

Luisa que observaba esto como muchos otros de Slythering y de Gryffindor, sintió como su corazón se hundía por las palabras cargadas de sed de sangre, sabía que después de esto la probabilidad de un enfrentamiento era alta, aun si se encontraban en el pasillo cerca del salón Amelia no se detendría hasta escarmentar al blanco y petrificado Hans, ella sabía cómo acabaría esto así que aunque con un caminar tembloroso se acerco a Hans y puso una mano en su hombro, abrió su temblorosa boca y dijo con un marcado tartamudeo

(E-El no ha—ha dormido bi—bien, no esta pen—pensando con clar—claridad, lo lle—llevare a descan-descansar, per-perdón) A penas termino de decir esto Luisa, dio una reverencia y se llevo a Hans el cual no opuso ninguna resistencia

Anemona los observo hasta que se perdieron, miro a todos los chismosos, dio un suspiro de cansancio, volteo y siguió su camino, mientras se dirigía al gran comedor, se percató que un pequeño grupo de personas indeseables le seguía, " _peor que lechuza sin plumas…, aunque sea espero que no se acercan mas…"._ Llego al comedor, miro a todos lados, pero no vio a Kamijou, ". _.. donde estará…" "justo cuando necesito relajarme"._

 **La persona que buscas se fue con tu hermana,** hablo un joven de Slytherin

 _¿Es así?_

 **Si, mientras estaba entrando los vi salir… creo que se dirigían al lago por el camino que tomaban.**

… _Gracias Michael,_ mientras agradecía por esta información se encamino con dirección al lago, es verdad que algo la inquieta, un pensamiento furtivo, " _como su hermana se había hecho amiga tan rápido de Touma?, no es que le molestara la idea pero le parecía sorprendente que se tengan confianza tan rápido, aunque pensándolo bien, el joven tiene un carácter muy dado a la fácil conversa y su hermana es simplemente buena con todos, hasta con la basura, algo que siempre le ha molestado pero que espera con el tiempo se dé cuenta que hay diferencias que se deben mantener y proteger, …pero… pero… que mierda se creen… parece que alguien necesita un recordatorio"_ De pronto ella decidió cambiar su rumbo al bosque, después de todo los ojos que miran se cierran con cera.

Lo que pasa es simple, las personas que seguían a Amelia desde que salió de su clase, seguían persiguiéndola, y esto ya habría colmado la paciencia de la serpiente.

Anemona camino un buen rato, penetrando cada vez más en el bosque, su andar era rápido y firme, siempre al frente cuando hubo pasado cinco minutos, decidió voltearse con rapidez, viendo como varias personas se escondían en los arboles… _¡Ya basta no!, ¡si tanto quieres hablar habla ahora primito! …o capaz tienes miedo y necesitas de tu.. selecto grupo…_ Esto último lo digo de manera burlesca dando una gran sonrisa al terminar de hablar.

Uno de sus perseguidores decidió dar el primer paso y salió de su escondite, los otros 4 le siguieron.

 **Hola Amelia, ¿porque tan brusca?**

 _Todavía me preguntas, ¡que te siga un grupo de imbéciles y obsesionados no es suficiente infierno acaso!, ¿cuántas veces siempre haces lo mismo Eduard?_

 **Fácil prima, solo únete a nosotros, estoy seguro que el señor tenebroso te quera en sus filas, si nos unimos a e-**

 _Y una puta mierda, ¿qué mierda se creen que soy?, te diré solo una vez más, y esta sin más advertencias, ¡yo solo me sigo a mí misma!_

 **Amelia acaso no lo entiendes, el señor tener-**

 _¡Silencio! ¡Ustedes son patéticos! ¡solo sueñan en ser sumisos! ¡no tienen el valor o destreza para conquistar al mundo! ¡y en vuestra miseria solo se arrastran como gusanos a alguien más fuerte! ¡pero yo no! ¡jamás me arrodillo, yo no tengo porque seguir a un viejo cual su gloria ya murió!_

Eduard y su grupo se quedaron mudos con lo que respondió Amelia, pero en un intante su cara se llenó de ira y exclamo levantando su varita **…Cállate perra, como te atreve-**

Cuando su primo le dijo perra, ella con una velocidad increíble saco su varita y con un movimiento fino y fluido lo alzo y lo bajo en silencio, esto fue rápido, las demás personas que acompañaban a su primo intentaron sacar sus respectivas varitas pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, ella ya hace tiempo había dominado encantamientos sin palabra y aparte propios…

Eduard, sintió que algo lo aplasto contra el suelo, un peso increíble, un dolor insoportable y simplemente su visión se oscureció, esto le paso en el mismo momento a sus acompañantes, también tuvo efectos en el suelo cercano, estaba algo hundido como si una bola de plomo gigante hubiera caído. Este era un encantamiento creado por Anemona, consistía en un golpe de aire comprimido en forma de esfera que abarcaba un gran espacio, se podía utilizar en varias direcciones y tenía el efecto de generar un gran peso cual podía ser incrementado a requerimiento del mago, en el cuerpo del contrincante era como ser aplastado, podía matar pero lo había utilizado solo para romper sus piernas y desmayarles, era perfecto para un grupo de personas reunidas o para golpear algún gigante.

Amelia observo las consecuencias de su hechizo, sonrió, realmente lo había perfeccionado, camino hasta su primo, se agacho y agarrándolo del pelo largo y negro que tenía, levanto su cabeza para ver su cara cual tenía piedritas y tierra pegada, abrió un poco sus hermosos labios y con una voz suave y baja le dijo. _Tu solo eres un esclavo._ Le soltó, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del bosque.

 _ **¡Que acabamos de ver!,**_ dijo una chica Gryffindor que había visto todo junto a sus dos amigas, escondidas en unos matorrales .


	16. Chapter 16

**Fuera de la Sede Principal de MACUSA, durante y después del incidente**

Lo ocurrido en la Sede no pasó desapercibida, la falla en la comunicación con el exterior fue un evento que llamo la atención tanto para otras sedes como para diferentes organizaciones que tenían comunicaciones directas con esta, fue por esto que un grupo de agentes que se encontraban realizando diferentes funciones o trabajando en otros dilemas, acudieron en grupos prontamente para saber que ocurría, también acompañados de periodistas que como siempre, estuvieron entre los primeros en querer saber la situación. Cuando se llegó a las puertas de la sede se intentó abrir las puertas sin llamar la atención, pero no se podía, por lo cual decidieron cercar con magia para que no haya miradas indiscretas de parte de los nomajs, hubo varios intentos de abrir las puertas de abrir el edificio, pero esta se encontraba sellada, intentaron vario tipos de hechizos para forzar la entrada pero estas simplemente desparecían cuando lo tocaban, como si una magia más poderosa los nulificara, esto lentamente incremento la intriga y llego hasta desesperación, toda manera de comunicarse con el interior no funcionaban, y empeorando la desesperación llego un mensaje mediante patronus, cual fue el único atisbo de comunicación que se logró por más que se intentó replicar, este mensaje solo comunico una simple oración "MACUSA está siendo atacada, la presidenta esta adentro, por ahora es indetenible", el caos generado por esta revelación tuvo el efecto de que varios grupos de magos intentaron bombardear la entrada aun si tenían que derrumbar una parte del edificio, pero no tuvo efecto alguno, ni una simple arañazo, el caos empeoraba, comenzaron a llegar hasta magos civiles ya que de alguna manera algunos periodistas avisaron a la comunidad mediante radio mágica, lo que en rapidez conmociono a toda la comunidad americana de magos.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta llegar casi a la hora, los agentes habían dejado de intentar entrar a la fuerza y solo esperaban listos para combatir, también estaban sellando o protegiendo posibles salidas donde se podría escapar los agresores, este orden había sido reestablecido gracias Michael Anderson, cual era un agente de alto nivel y uno de los pocos que no se encontraban en la sede cuando ocurrió el incidente, este con un grupo de agentes teorizaban que podría estar pasando adentro, aunque lo más probable era que buscaran matar a la presidenta, y los agresores podrían ser mortífagos ya que últimamente algunos habían sido capturados cuando intentaban reclutar magos americanos o sabotear misiones de los agentes, esto no era tan erróneo pues un grupo de mortífagos se encontraban actualmente en EEUU, también unos cuantos estaban camuflados entre los periodistas y magos que se encontraban actualmente observando lo acontecido.

Dos de ellos conversaban en silencio de lo ocurrido:

 _Por lo que he oído parece que varios agentes creen que puede ser obra de nosotros, ¿sabes algo de eso Jerry?_

" _Realmente no, es verdad que nuestro señor nos pidió infiltrarnos en EEUU para poder estar atentos si MACUSA interferiría con sus planes, más aún cuando el ministro ingles ya dio el aviso de su regreso, pero nunca me he enterado de algún plan para atacar la sede y ninguno de nuestros miembros a desparecido"_

… _Es así?, …será capaz cosa de un nuevo grupo… pero tampoco me han comentado de eso, …no será un plan hecho por ustedes particularmente ¿no?_

" _Claro que no señor, nunca esconderíamos algo a usted o al señor tenebroso"_

… _Espero que así sea Jerry, están cerca de ganarse la marca tenebrosa, pero les falta mejorar._

" _Gracias señor"_

 _Bueno, sea quien fuese debemos agradecerle, es muy poco probable que si muere la presidenta la MACUSA pueda organizarse bien contra Lord Voldemort, más si tenían algún plan para hacerlo, también veo que no hay muchos agentes importantes._

" _Eso es verdad señor, casi todos los buenos agentes estaban adentro del edificio, los que usted observa son agentes recién en el cargo y algún que otro de nivel superior"_

… _Parece que la suerte nos acompaña, me comunicare con Lord Voldemort, cuídate Jerry, vas por buen camino._

" _Muchas gracias señor"_

De las dos personas que conversaban, uno era un mago de tez blanca, ojos y pelo negro, de rostro cuadrado , con una barba corta al igual que su pelo, de una altura aproximada a 1,80 metros y contextura fornida, dio media vuelta y despareció, el otro se quedó observando a un grupo de agentes cuales conversaban, su nombre era Jerry un mago ingles no muy notable, de pelo corto rubio y ojos verdes, de tez blanca y un rostro no atractivo, lo más resaltante era su gran nariz, delgaducho con una estatura aproximada de 1.76 metros.

Jerry pensaba que podía hacer, lo ocurrido recientemente lo había dejado a la deriva, el no era un buen mortífagos, bueno en si todavía no había recibido la marca así que estaba todavía en verse, tampoco había asesinado y en los pocos enfrentamientos que había tenido con otros magos generalmente tenían que salvarlo, mejor dicho, era una desgracia de mago oscuro, "porque me metí en esto" pensó.

En el momento que Jerry tomo la decisión de irse, las puertas del edificio se abrieron y algunas personas comenzaron a salir, todo los agentes se pusieron en guardia al ver como las puertas se habrían pero aflojaron cuando vieron que las personas que salían eran agentes, no en muy buen estado, estaban con sus trajes rasgados en varias partes, despeinados, magullados, uno que otro tenía la varita rota o simplemente no tenían varita, otros se apoyaban en sus compañeros, y finalmente salió la presidenta cual se veía maltratada pero no herida de gravedad, al ver esto los agentes dejaron de estar en guardia y corrieron hacia sus compañeros, preguntando que había pasado. Entre ellos Anderson fue directo a la presidenta.

 _Señora Pesidenta, ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 **Mr. Anderson, trae a todos los periodistas, tengo una noticia urgente que decir.**

Jerry se sorprendió al ver que la Presidenta estuviera con vida, ¿capaz el plan fallo?, o que ocurrió exactamente, pensó, pero una voz en su cabeza interrumpió sus inquietudes.

 _ **Hay mucha gente no crees, van a un lugar más privado**_

Jerry sintió una presión en el estómago, era magia de aparición, cerró los ojos y al abrirlo se encontraba en un bosque.

 _ **Si te preguntas todavía te encuentras en Estados Unidos, entre los lugares que vi en los diferentes recuerdos este me pareció bonito, aunque siendo sincera me sorprende que los agentes de MACUSA no salgan mucho de EEUU, ¿a ti que te parece?**_

Ha Jerry se le escapo el aire, quien le hablaba era una bruja de extrema belleza, un cabello como el oro el que era adornado por un gran sombrero, un solo ojo color verde cual parecía brillar con una pupila igual al de un gato, su estatura era equivalente a la suya, la piel era más bien porcelana la cual era protegida por un traje de bruja muy revelador, tenía una varita de oro en su mano derecha le hacía recordar a una pequeña lanza, por ultima emanaba una presión inconmensurable, él ni siquiera se puso en guardia o saco su varita, era como ver cuando un dragón imponente fuera a devorarte.

… _ **perdiste el habla? No me hagas buscar a otro**_

Ante estas palabras que no eran fuertes no débiles pero llenas de autoridad, el mago despertó de su letargo y tragando saliva respondió.

" _Dis—Disculpe bella dama, nunca he conocido a bruja con su destreza y belleza, por esto no sabía cómo responderle"_

 _ **Por lo visto mientras más nervioso eres más adulador jaja, pero bueno al asunto por el cual te he traído es para que me ayudes… mejor dicho para que trabajes para mi.**_

Jerry se sorprendió por estas palabras y pregunto _"…que? Usted no trabaja para -"_

 _ **Me imagino que no insinuara que yo trabajo para Voldemort ¿verdad?**_

El mago dejo de hablar, el creía que de alguna manera esta bruja capaz era un mortífaga, quien mas hablaría con él, y en un lugar tan apartado, pero la respuesta lo había desconcertado y el tono de voz era tan peligroso, hay que ir con cuidado se dijo a si mismo, sea quien fuera esta bruja o lo que quiera con él, es mejor solo agachar la cabeza.

… _ **mira Jerry, el aunto e—**_

 _¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!_ Hablo un mago asustado, como esta bruja sabia su nombre, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mal.

Othinus es una persona paciente, o eso cree ella, pero hay cosas que le molestan como que un imbécil le levante la voz, su ojo brillo, y su cara se quedó sin rastro de expresión, levanto su varita y dijo.

 _ **¿A ti te gustaría seguir existiendo?**_

Jerry se puso pálido y se arrodillo inmediatamente, con voz temblorosa rogo perdón.

" _Pi—Pido-Perdon, por favor, por favor, no me lastime"_

Othinus, lo miro con pena y dejo de apuntarle con su varita, le dijo a Jerry que se levantara, este obedeció con dificultad ya que sus piernas parecían mantequilla. Othinus a ver esto suspiro de cansancio y dijo:

 _ **Porque alguien como tu quiere ser un mortífago, puedo ver fácilmente que no tiene madera para serlo**_

Jerry respiro profundamente hasta calmarse, y por alguna razón respondió lo que la bruja le pregunto

 _Solo me deje llevar por mis amistades… realmente no es como si quisiera estar en esta posición, pero es muy difícil salir_

… _ **Lo vez, no crees que trabajar para mi sea mejor, no te voy a obligar a matar, secuestrar, envenenar, etc, solo quiero que me ayudes a tener más información de Europa y que seas mis ojos en la búsqueda de mi meta, no es como que sea omnipresente, y no te preocupes juro que te protegeré, aparte que puedo hacerte más fuerte, …¿Qué elijes Jerry?**_

Jerry sabía que esta bruja no mentía, aunque no entendía bien en que podía ayudarla el contarle sobre Europa, una bruja como ella debería saber muchas cosas, más que el obviamente, pero era una oportunidad de desligarse del infierno donde se había metido el mismo.

 _Acepto mi dama_

 _ **Te gusta adular verdad, no estamos en el siglo XV, ...mi nombre es Othinus, un placer.**_


End file.
